Hummingbird Heartbeat
by annakaticfillion
Summary: Behind some bottles was him. It was her man, her lost love, her killed lover. /How?/ She asked herself confused. Maybe she was just too dazed, too angry and lost in her own insecurities. But why in all the world would she be seeing Daniel, her Daniel. ... Regina missed him so much. She missed his face. Regina could even smell him from across the room. Stable Queen
1. Chapter 1

This just came to my mind for reasons. I don't usually write in English, so I'm sorry if this is crap, message me if you find any error. I like good grammar. It's based on this photoset I've put together with none of my gifs but some that inspired me. Also, I love naming my fics with song names, but not always they're related directly to the song, though indeed it might have helped me at something in the story. Enjoy that. xo.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, though I wish I owned Lana. ;)**

* * *

Regina never actually went to that bar down the street, she was the mayor of the town and she surely knew people that worked there, and made some visits. But always during the day and about town matters. She wasn't quite found of the kind of people that went to bars to get drunk or anything close. But that night she really needed something stronger than her marvelous apple martinis.

The thing with Henry and his savior birth mother was getting to her head and thinking about she'd deal with it all made her nuts. Losing her loved child to a newbie woman wasn't on her plans. She couldn't actually understand _how_ that was happening in her life. When Henry was younger, he used to love Regina. Indeed, he had always been a lonely child, but this made him closer to his mother.

And now he was with Emma. At the town's fair that Regina showed up in the afternoon. Henry had begged her to go with Emma in the night to play fair games. As much as Regina hated the woman, she couldn't refuse Henry puppy eyes some times. So there she was. Alone getting in a bar.

Whiskey. That would to for her. When it was to have hard drinks, the woman would indeed go for it. She made her way in the place, looking up, as some faces turned confused to face the mayor. Regina only took three steps before freezing.

Behind some bottles was him. It was her man, her lost love, her killed lover. _How_? She asked herself confused. Maybe she was just too dazed, too angry and lost in her own insecurities. But why in all the world would she be seeing Daniel, _her Daniel_.

He sat at a table with a, now empty, glass in his hands. No tie, but a working shirt on, the same one that had a few buttons opened, permitting people to see the top of his large and strong chest. Regina remembered even the texture of his skin there, how it felt against her own skin.

Regina missed him so much. She missed his face. Regina could even smell him from across the room. He had the same scent that drove her crazy and made her grin like a teenage.

She was afraid that he'd leave if she blinked, but her thoughts made her close her eyes for two seconds. Sidney Glass was in front of her when she opened them again. Her eyes went from shocked and happy to pure madness.

"Sidney." She muttered as in a growl.

"It's so good to see you, Regina." The man looked like a full pack of happiness and excitement to have here right there in front of him. But Regina didn't seem to give him any sort of attention, as her usual, when she moved to look something behind him.

Daniel was gone. He wasn't siting at the table anymore. Was she dreaming? She thought maybe it could be. But there was something on the table. Ignoring Sidney completely, when he asked why was she there and why she looked so shocked, the mayor took some steps to where Daniel was sitting before. On the table there were some money and the empty glass.

"Who was the man sitting there?" She obviously knew who he was. She just didn't know how it was possible. Daniel was dead, she saw it herself. But she needed at least to know how that escaped from her control to the point she didn't know the love of her life had been there all the time.

"The guy who just left?" Sidney, who had obviously followed her, asked with a frown. Regina simply nodded. "You don't know him? He's the owner of the animals shelter."

She couldn't deny she was shocked. It was clear in her slightly cocked brown and half open mouth. He was the owner of the animals shelter, the same place her friend's husband worked, and she never knew he was there. This sounded so much like Gold somehow.

"His name is Dean. Why, Regina? You seem worried. You know him? He did anything to you?" The way he was shouting all the questions was pissing her off, she needed to think.

"No, Sidney! He didn't do anything to me. I don't k- know him..." _At least not here_, she completed in her mind. "I need to go."

"But you just arrived." Sidney tried to hold her a few more there with him by holding her arm. Furious eyes laid down on the stop Sidney held her.

"I have things to do." People around could swear Regina was about to bark, but Sidney still didn't let her go. The air got slightly tense. "Let me go." Her words were paused and Regina frowned wondering why Sidney was facing her.

"But Regina-"

"She said to let her go." The entire world stopped when the voice came from behind of Regina. Her heart almost stopped. She knew that voice. Her head turned slowly, just the necessary for her to look behind her. It really was him. Her Daniel. Actually Dean there.

By that time Sidney had already let her go, but he stood there looking confused at the scene.

"Who do you think you-" This time was Regina that stopped him.

"Shut up, Sidney. Why can't you just leave me alone and go try to find a headline somewhere else?" She looked furious but her eyes managed to soft more when she looked at Dean. She didn't know what to say, especially because the man had that adorable smile to her. "T- Thank you..."

"I'm Dean." He said holding his hand up for her.

"Regina. Regina Mills." she shook his hand, battling to don't tremble, as she swallowed hardly.

"I know, _mayor_. I voted for you." Dean chuckled with a cocked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews and everything else. You're all adorable :3 Also, I noticed I didn't post the link to the photoset that inspired me to this fic, cause I'm nuts. So I'm just gonna place the link on my profile description.

Enjoy the chapter. xo.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, though I wish I owned Lana. ;)**

* * *

The entire week ran like the town's clock, slow and boring. Regina passed through the animals shelter many times those days. Just staying outside of it not sure if she should go there and... She didn't know what she'd do if she went there anyways. Buy a pet? Well maybe that was what Henry needed. But she didn't see it as a a good idea. In the end she'd be the one who'd need to take care of the pet and Regina was the mayor, she didn't have time for that.

But she had time to be stalking the owner of an animal shelter... She felt stupid when she thought about it. Regina Mills was strong woman, who had faced many things in life and there she was, in her car with her sunglasses on, looking to the animal shelter to see if she'd get any glance of Daniel- Dean.

Turning her car on, she made way back to the mayor's office. After she arrived her office, Regina promised herself that she wouldn't go back if she didn't have a reason. She actually could make up many reasons to go there talk to him, she was the mayor. Regina could go make conversation about... How the establishment respected the town's rules perfectly? That was nonsense!

When she started freaking out, the idea to give Henry a pet came up again. It had to be a reason for her to think that, maybe it was a sign. And maybe a pet could even help her relationship with Henry.

Picking up the phone, she dialed her house's number, knowing her child would be there.

"Hi?" Hearing the infant's voice gave Regina a small smile.

"Hi, Henry. It's mom."

"Oh, hi mom." The way his tone never changed when saying 'mom' would always break her heart though.

"Everything alright at home, dear?"

"Yes." Regina was a good mother, she really loved Henry and cared about him, but sometimes it was hard to connect with him. "You want something?"

"I was actually wondering today, if you wouldn't like to have a pet. I know you like staying outside and a pet, a dog maybe, could give you some good time outside. More productive..."

"Mom, you're just doing that so I won't spend time with my mother." Hearing the sentence sounded weird, and Regina sort of hated when Henry called Emma his mother. She wasn't his mother.

"Henry, no! I'm asking you if you want because I think a pet can be a good company. I used to have a horse, but we can't have a horse in our home, of course..." She sighed trying to make him understand her real motives. Well, at least part of them.

"You had a horse? That's weird, mom... My book doesn't say it-"

"Henry, please. Why would your book say anything about me? Forget that book for a moment, please. You want a pet or not?"

"No." _Well that was a problem_, she thought.

"I still think you could use one though. Let's do this. I'll pick you at home now and we'll go do it." Regina suggested, hoping Henry would accept that.

"Don't you have to work? And plus, I have an appointment with Dr. Hopper later." Henry obviously wouldn't forget his appointment, he seemed to love to go there lately.

"I think you can miss it today, it won't be a problem. I'll call Dr. Hopper on my way home. I heard he have a date with Ruby tonight anyways... Can we do this Henry? Please. I really want to spend some time with you." Though her intentions involved a lot more, she was being truthful about it, she really wanted to spent time with her child.

"Ok, mom..." The mother heard a sigh from the other side, but there seemed to be some hiding excitement on his voice. Maybe he really wanted a pet.

* * *

The little bell of the door rang as and excited Henry Mills got int the animals shelter. The man behind the counter wasn't David that day - because he apparently had to go home earlier that day, though Regina saw him going in the Toll Bridge direction - and the same man behind it turned his head in the exact second Regina got in after her son. She got breath taken, like she'd always get when it came to see Dean - even if she was still trying to get used to call him that way.

"Mayor. Hi." The smile that grew up in his face made her blink quickly. She didn't remember how his smile would fill her inside, how it'd make it seem like the world was a good place. Regina remembered also how it was to see that same smile fall apart together with her world when her mother ripped off his heart. But he was there now. She didn't know how, but he was. "How may I help you?

"Hi..." She said simply, sort of froze and amazed with being there in front of him, he still had the same goddamn gorgeous looks, after all those years.

"Mom, can I have any dog?" Henry asked breaking her trance and making her realized she started at Dean with her mouth half open and her eyes lost. Blinking quickly, Regina turned her head to her son and smiled in a nod.

"Yes, Henry. Of course. Go ahead."

"You want any help, buddie?" Dean asked in a lovable smile.

"I'm cool." Henry shrugged his shoulders and ran to look the dogs, leaving the man and his mother alone.

"So," Dean turned back again to an embarrassed Regina. "Henry wanted a dog?"

"Hm, yes... S-Sort of." Regina was in an internal battle. Trying to figure out what she could say, and how she'd do it. She didn't to be her usual mean and serious to him, like she was to the rest of the town. He was the one and only man she always loved and that she was going to run away and marry with but she thought that was dead. But there he was, alive and handsome in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "I suggested he'd get one. Henry doesn't have many friends... And I always thought pets are good company."

"Did you have any pets when you had his age, mayor?"

"Regina" she corrected with politeness. "You can call me Regina. And yes, I did. I had a horse."

"Oh really?" Dean seemed shocked, but he smiled at the fact she had just told him. "I love horses. What horse did you have, ma- Regina?"

"I had a Quarter Horse," she said its breed and Dean nodded. _He hadn't change_, she thought to herself, the same old man she met years ago who loved horses and her. Well now not her anymore... "My father gave it to me."

"That's really nice, Regina." He said with a nod, pointing in his speak how he had said it right this time, which actually made Regina left out a little fool laugh. "It's the second best horse in the breeds rank, and only loses to the-"

"Arabian." She completed before he could speak. The fact that she had just did that lighted something up in his face.

"Well, you look like an expert," Regina shrugged still with that small smile. "not just someone who the father gave a horse."

"Indeed not. I love horses." She repeated his sentence and finally, after all that time, took a few steps forward the counter he was still behind.

"It's sad we don'tt have one here for you mayor." Dean was being teasing as she noticed. Not as flirting teasing, just for being fun.

"Oh I'd know if someone had a horse in my town. Actually, how have you been the owner of this place, Mr...?" She felt odd to call him by the name, though she knew it.

"Stabler. Dean Stabler. But call me Dean only, since you allowed me to call you Regina." The cocked smile on his face was something else so Regina, it'd give her small shivers every time she looked at it. "And I don't remember quite when was it. But I have this for a long time..." He shrugged as his eyes went around the place.

Henry came back carrying a baby golden Labrador retriever, that a lady that worked in the animal shelter got for him. "Mom look!" Regina's eyes left Daniel so she could look her child. The puppy in his hands was so cute that made her smile widely.

"Oh look at this baby." Her tone made even Henry frown, Regina wasn't a baby talking person. But no one actually knew that she loved animals anyways. "Is it a male of female?" She asked more polite and serious this time.

"This is a female." Dean said when Henry made a confused look. "She's a newbie here."

"Can I have her, mom?" Henry asked showing the puppy up to her. Regina ran her hand through the dog's ear, caressing it with a grin.

"Yes, Henry. Of course." She nodded in a motherly smile. When Henry almost jumped of excitement she felt like she was doing the right thing and even better, she was doing it and talking to Dean.

"I can't wait to show Emma." Then everything fell down to her. The smile fading away in a way that made Henry regret that he said it, afraid that she could be mad at him and don't let him see Emma. But instead, Regina stood in silence and took a deep breath. Which Henry thought to be even worse, when she didn't say a word.

"What do I do now, Dean? How much is it?" She asked looking back at him. Henry had disappeared again, playing with the new puppy.

"Well, the puppies are free. It's a shelter." he shrugged with a laugh.

"Oh. Yes, right." She nodded with a laugh and a frown, thinking she was a fool. "I'll need to get it food and those things."

"And a name."

"Yes, and a name. I'll leave that to Henry, though. His dog, you know." Dean nodded and wrote down in a paper all she'd need for the dog.

"Here it's all you need for the dog and the price of it all," Regina's eyes widened up when she saw how many things there were. "But I'll give you a discount."

"It's not that." She laughed. "There are just too many things."

"Yes, dogs can be pretty demanding." he paused and smiled at her. Since Henry had mentioned Emma, Dean noticed her previous smile not showing up anymore, even if sometimes she did smile, it wasn't the same. He grabbed the paper again writing something in the bottom of it.

"There's more..."

"No," he shook his head laughing at her sigh. "this is my phone number." As he gave her the paper back, Dean noticed a slight shocked look. "If you need any help with the dog."

"Oh..." She felt like a fool thinking he was giving her his number for other reasons, but at least now she had it. "Ok, thank you." Regina felt a little disappointed though, she expected him to ask her out or something. But she couldn't blame him. It was actually her fault that he didn't remember who she was, even though it could be the reason why he wasn't dead anymore.

Grabbing her wallet, Regina took her credit card paying for the amount of money the dog was already demanding. She hoped it would get Henry thinking less about the book and more about other things, after all.

"Henry, let's go, I've already pay for it all." She called her kid as Dean came holding some bags with the stuff they bought.

"I'll help you take this to the car." Dean said like a gentleman as Henry already ran out off the store to their car, getting in as soon as Regina opened it.

"Thanks." She didn't know why she was acting so quiet after that all and Dean seemed to have a small smirk in his face. In some ways it was annoying her. "What?" her frown grew up when his smirk got wider after he put the things on the car and looked at her.

"Nothing," Dean shook his head looking at the mayor. "I was also wondering, madame mayor," this time he did on the pure and simple purpose to flirt with her. And it worked. "if you'd like to go for a walk anytime."

Regina smiled, trying her best to not make it too much wide, biting her lower lip as a help. "I think a walk would be great." Taking a deep discrete breath, she nodded.

"You have my number." And then as to kill her, he winked at her. He winked! With all his charm and that cocked smirk, he simply smirked like he knew it'd kill Regina and made her knees turn into jelly how she felt happening.

"Right. I do." It took her best to don't freak out in front of him and just give back the smirk.

"I'll wait for your call." He spoke and simply left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone again! So, I've been updating this fanfic quite a lot, cause my friend keeps pushing me to write more and more and I'm getting all this ideas. So thanks to it, I'll put a sneak peak of next chapter in the end of this one (it'll be in italic). Also, I'd like to thank _all_ reviews! It's amazing to receive them, I read all and use them to improve the fic. As I was messaged, I've been eating words here and there, so I promise guise, I'm getting a beta! LOL. I sorry for it, I'm brazilian as you may know if you looked my profile, and it's hard to write in your second language, believe me. Besides that I just have one more note: this chapter I briefly introduce Gold and I'm sorry if he's not exactly like he's in the show, because I find him a hard character, but still, I needed him here. There's a lot to be said about him and how's involved with Daniel/Dean and possibly bringing the man back from the deads, but not in this chapter ;)

Thanks again to _all_ of you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter, xo.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, though I wish I owned Lana. ;)**

* * *

The sound of a dog bark wasn't what Regina expected in the middle of the night. And it wasn't exactly a bark, actually was almost like a little cry together with a scratch on her door. Barely awake, the woman got up opening the door to an excited dog. Winter, how Henry had named her two days ago when they bought it, loved to do this. She was enough grown up to jump in Regina's bed every time she was in the room. It was indeed the most comfortable bed in the house, but Regina was too strict as a person.

"Winter, come on. Get off the bed." The dog simply sat on her bed, shaking its tail and looking at Regina. "What you want? It's two in the morning..." A sleepy Regina rubbed her own eyes, yawning softly. Winter barked as a response and get off the bed, walking faster out of the room, passing through Regina's legs on her way, to call her together. "Oh good Lord..." Sighing, Regina went downstairs with the dog who led her to the entry door. "You want to go outside? _Now_? Really, Winter?"

Defeated, Regina nodded, wrapping her night robe – that she actually didn't know _why_ she had it on – and grabbed the soft pink dog-collar putting it on Winter. As soon as the door was open, Regina was pulled out, almost falling on her own sidewalk. She hated to have the dog doing its needs on her magnify garden, so she had agreed with Henry that they'd take her out for that. And there she was, two in the morning, being cared by a dog.

Regina wasn't really paying attention on the street, since it was _that_ much late, and no one would be around her house by that time of the night. But her distraction was probably the reason she almost got hit by a car. Luckily it wasn't moving too fast and stopped an inch away from hitting Regina and the dog. She didn't know the car, which made her frown furious and ready to fight, but it all fell down when a worried Dean got off the car. "Mayor?"

"Da- Dean?" She asked, her frown becoming bigger. "Wha- What the heck are you doing here that late?"

"I ask you the same," Dean grinned and shook his head. After closing the car door he continued. "Are you alright?" The man took a few steps and then he saw the desperate dog trying to pull his owner out of the street. "Oh. I see what you're doing here... Dog's needs?" She nodded taking a deep breath.

"And what's your excuse?" Being calmer from that alarm, she finally let a tiny smile appear.

"I left work late and went to dinner with some friends." Dean shrugged a little, putting his hands on his pocket. "How's everything with the dog and your son?"

_Seriously? Was he making conversation about the dog? Two in the morning?_

"It's all good. They're getting along very well. It turns out he enjoys the dog's company and stays more at home than with his mo- with Emma." Dean frowned. It was the second time he heard that name and just like in the first one, the said of it would give Regina's eyes a slight anger. He felt bad, though he didn't know her or even that Emma. But it looked like some tension involved the two and Henry.

"Oh, that's great. That he stays at home." The dog gave Regina another furious pull, making the two look the dog. "Someone wants to go." Dean laughed lowly.

"Yes, Winter it's sort of desperate... She's learning to jump in my bed to when she wants to go out." Regina looked tired, and with some good reasons.

"Well it's late, I can go with you if you want." A frown appeared again in the mayor's face, but she kept the smile and he continued talking. "You never called anyways. To our walk." He reminded her, which made her chuckle.

"Turns out the mayor have to do a lot of work." It was a lie, she was in a low season, the reason Dean hadn't receive any call was because Regina didn't want to look desperate. "But I don't want to bother you with that, please. It's late, go home. We're fine."

"I'd like it to be more properly and with daylight, but since we're both here right now, it's not a problem neither a bother to me. Why not?"

_Why not?_ Regina could make a list of the reasons. It was 2 am, he was a man she had to pretend to don't know, she was the mayor... The problem weren't those reasons, it was that her list of reasons to actually _go_ on a walk with him was bigger.

"Come on then." Nodding she started to make her way back to the sidewalk. Dean got in his car and parked it along the road, locking when he got off again. "So, how's the animal shelter?" She asked when he reached her again.

"Alright. We don't get many animals, and the ones that are there, basically stay." Putting his hands on his pocket again, Dean looked to Regina. "How's your work?"

"You mean in general or in the past days?"

"Both." He laughed with her.

"Well, it has been crazy." She lied again, though it was a healthy lie, she hated to do to him. "But in general it's very good. I like being the mayor."

"You're a good mayor." Regina frowned, trying to contain her smirk. "I mean, nothing bad happened to the town while you've been on charge, we all have a good life. No one can really complain." Though he was right in some parts, Regina knew a list of people and things those would complain about.

"Yea, you're right I guess." Shrugging slightly, Regina moved her eyes to him. "Thank you."

Winter stopped pulling Regina after she was done with her thing and made her owner look at her again, as the silence involved the two there. "I think she finished."

"Then you should go back home, it's late." The mayor nodded as he said it.

"You've been a good company." She pointed.

"I know I am," Dean said convicted with a chuckled. "it's being hard to concentrate though, _Madame mayor_." Since she frowned when he said it, he decided to go on. "Because I imagine that you know that you left home in a black nightgown and a transparent robe."

_Oh fuck_, Regina thought to herself, refusing the need her head had to look down at herself.

"I- I, hm..."

"It's fine. It's two in the morning. I think now that you really didn't notice." She shook her head still totally and completely blushed. "Come on," he laughed then, also embarrassed that he stood noticing the mayor in a nightgown. "I'll walk you back home."

They went to Regina's door in silence. It was painful, because Regina hated that awkward feeling together with Dean. She wanted them to be having great and good talks that would lead them, him actually, to fall in love again at some point. Like the fairytale Regina and Daniel used to be. When she thought about it, she sounded too much like Henry.

"Here you are. Safe!" Daniel smiled small at her.

"Thank you. And, hm..." Her teeth looked for her lower lips, biting on them so hardly that she was about to taste blood. "I'm sorry. For- this." She knew he'd know she was referring to the nightgown.

"It's all fine." Dean shook his head. "It was nice to find out the mayor doesn't have only a stunning attitude."

After his words, Regina couldn't think anymore. Or even breathe. Her face was so red that she could feel it burning her cheeks. _How_ he managed to get her so embarrassed in such a short period of time. When she found it out, one thing she knew, she'd pay it all back.

"I- Oh, dear... I better go." Look down and grab the keys, that's all she could concentrate on doing. And leave there before she could slip out any words to compromise her image or give him more motives to embarrass her. "Goodnight, Mr. Stabler."

"Dean." She corrected her, like she did when they met. "Goodnight, Regina." He was smiling when he turned to leave and Regina proceeded to open the front door. "Oh, and Regina?" Slowly she turned to look at him as he spoke. "I'm still be waiting for your call."

* * *

Regina wondered what Gold could want with her that hour of the day. She still wasn't full recovered by the occurred the night before and now Mr. Gold wanted randomly to see her in the middle of a Thursday. By the urge he had, all she did was leave some work with her secretary and grab her car, making her way to his store.

The entry bell rang when she pushed the door to get in. The mayor heard two laughs that made her look up with a frown and then the shock came. Dean was staying behind the counter _hugging_ Gold in a friendly way. She couldn't believe that. She knew. Regina _knew_ Gold had something to do with the fact Dean had been there for all those years and she didn't know.

"Gold." She said in a mad murmur. Both man parted and looked at Regina, the two still chuckled at something she still didn't know what was it.

"Madame mayor." Gold said with his side smirk. He knew it all, by that small gesture he did when he saw Regina's shocked eyes. "I'm glad you arrived, I have some business to deal with you."

"I'm in a hurry, be brief, Gold." Regina said harsh, and then her tone went from water to wine. "Dean, hi." Gold almost even saw a smile.

"Oh I see you met my brother, I don't need to introduce you two then." The oldest man said calmly as Regina's eyes widened up.

"Y-Your... _Brother_?"

"Yes, from a different mother. But still family." Dean spoke this time, as he gave small taps on Gold's back. "I was just coming by to give my brother some news about the family. I won't bother you two doing business, though." Dean had already walked around the counter and made his way to go out of the shop. "It was good to see you, Regina."

They changed a look, it was intense, but contained by Regina's side, because she knew Gold was about to use it against her. "It was good to see you too, Dean." And with a nod, the man left. Now there was only Regina and Gold. She turned her head slowly to him that still had that cynical smile on his face.

"Such a nice boy." The disguise grew up more each time he spoke.

"You knew." She shouted out angry. "You knew he was here all this time."

"You two, mayor. Or don't you know the people that live in your town?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"H- He... He was dead, Rumplestitskin." Regina growled rolling her eyes at him. "_How_?" It wasn't necessary other words, he knew exactly what that how meant.

"Magic." Grinning, just like the old Rumpel, he made his way to clean some things in the store with a rag.

"You never told me it was possible."

"You never asked."

* * *

_"You're a really sexy piece of meat."_

_"You're drunk, mayor." Dean looked up again with a smirk. She was indeed tipsy, but didn't take off the fact that her attempt to tease him was being very successful._

_"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I find you _too much_ hot." She made a pout together with a slight shrug, her eyes full of an fierce passion._

_"Thank you."_

_—_

_"You called."_

_"To apologize," Regina paused with a sigh. "About last night."_

_"Well you apologized enough this morning" The woman in the other side of the line thanked they were on the phone and he couldn't see her blush. "but I think you can make up to me."_

_"Just say how." She chuckled shaking her own head. Regina felt like a teenage when she talked to Daniel, and she didn't know why._

_"How about that walk?"_

_"I think it's great."_

_"I'll pick you up at your office."_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! First of all, thaaaaaanks so much for the reviews! I really loved them all, you're all very sweet and it was amazing, all brightened my day, so thanks! Second, this is a very especial chapter to me because it's the first Stable Queen... Well! You'll find out ;)) Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews and all 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, though I wish I owned Lana. ;)**

* * *

Regina didn't know _how_ she ended up in the bar again. She remembered of thinking about Daniel and then putting their promise ring on her finger and even crying, cuddled into a pillow, but not how she got to that horrible place.

In the state she was now, it also didn't matter if was a good or a bad bar. The mayor wasn't also bothering with the looks and babbling going on around and about her. The space around seemed too big and the thoughts were actually too confusing to concentrate on a single thing. Reaching a point when you're about to dance on a table wouldn't be considered a good way to keep a mayor's image. She wasn't on a table though, neither dancing. Just drinking, too much, and by herself.

It felt pretty lonely doing it, but at some point, to heal that feeling, another drink was ordered. The bar girl had never seen that woman there, she of course knew she was the mayor and saw her a few times, and in the past week she showed up briefly and left, but Madame mayor never actually sat there and ordered so many things in a row.

"Regina?" A voice, known one, came from behind her, making the tipsy woman turn around in her chair.

"Daniel!" Regina didn't notice she had called him the wrong name until the man frowned. She laughed at herself, shaking her head. "I mean, Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean was sort of shocked to see their serious mayor in that way, but he already knew she was a surprising woman. Maybe that was how she was catching so much of his attention. Dean never actually cared about running after women. He had one night stands here and there, then he usually got their phone numbers to simply swear to call them but never actually do. With her already started different. He gave her his phone number in a shameless way, like the man never did before. And Dean actually waited for a call that never came. The owner of the animal shelter was actually still waiting for it. But it didn't happen. And again Regina was surprising him, even though it wasn't clear yet if it in a good way.

"Are you alright?"

"It's funny that every time we meet, you ask me that." Drunk and happy she turned back to the counter grabbing her glass to a long sip. "Like you were my savior. Then sit down and have a drink, my savior!"

"Well, maybe I was some of the times." Taking a seat next to her, more to scare some drunks that stood around her than anything else. Dean wasn't smiling and it bothered Regina, she liked to see his smile. She'd remember how that smile could calm her down and make her think the world was too small for their love that was capable to overcome anything.

"Bring my friend a drink, Grace." Regina ordered in a weird friendly tone that made Grace, the bar girl, frown but nod, serving Dean with the same Regina was having. He didn't touch the drink. "Aren't you going to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Don't be such a pain in the ass, come on. Drink with me." Dean shook his head with a little worried smile. She noticed he was worried, but the woman was just too tipsy to stop and think about it, about the why. "You look so sexy when you're worried. You were worried the night we met."

"Hm, yes… The newspaper guy was holding you after you told him to let go, so…" Being really embarrassed by the fact she called him _sexy_, Dean ended up just rubbing his forehead for a moment and looking down.

"You're such a gentleman," Regina sipped her drink and looked at him. "even though I can take care of myself." Dean nodded with that sentence, letting a chuckle escape.

"Right."

"What? It's true." She frowned and looked at his drink after hers was finished. "Are you going to drink this?" She had her hand on the way to grab the drink when he stopped her.

"Regina, I think you had enough drinks for the night, don't you think so?" Dean was truly worried about how and why she got this way.

"No."

Dean looked at her shaking his head a little. It was funny and weird at the same time to see Regina like that. He had been to the town's meeting before, as a constant recommendation of his brother Gold, and there he'd see how serious Regina Mills was. People would call her names, and say she was an iron lady, but Dean would just think she was in focus. She had an objective and she'd reach it, like he thought a good mayor should be. That's why he remembered thinking of voting for her. He wasn't sure if had actually done that once, but he knew he'd do if they had elections.

Independent women were sexy in his view, but there was _something_ else about Regina. She was a surprising woman. And he almost got hit at the animal shelter when he mentioned it to David Nolan, his new worker, and another few old workers. But he really thought that of her. And that moment now was the prove of it.

"You're a really sexy piece of meat." She said at some point.

"You're drunk, mayor." Dean looked up again with a smirk. She was indeed tipsy, but didn't take off the fact that her attempt to tease him was being very successful.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I find you extremely hot." She made a pout together with a slight shrug, her eyes full of an fierce passion.

"Thank you," Dean said "now come on, I'll take you home." When he thought she'd agree, since she stood up, Regina pulled him by the shirt, to stay an inch far away from her lips. "Wha-"

"Dance with me, Dean." It wasn't an ask, neither a request. She was Regina Mills, it was a demand. But he also was Dean Stabler. He wouldn't do it that easily.

"I don't feel like dancing." His hands were in her back, holding her closer by the waist. The man told himself many times that was only to keep her up, since she seemed to fall down at any time, but deep inside Dean knew he liked to be holding her that way.

"You're not being nice to me." A pout appeared in her gorgeous and grandiose lips, she acted like a child, but looked like a sexy siren to him. It was hard to resist when Regina seemed to be attempting to seduce him.

"I'm trying to take care of you," he paused straightening her up. "now please, let's go? I'll take you home." The pout stood there, but this time she nodded, disentangling herself from him to grab her jacket. Dean followed her walking right behind in case she'd fall.

Outside of the bar, Regina staggered making her way to her car and Dean had to be faster again stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home! You're making me, remember?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to drive. Come, I'll take you in my car." She was about to refuse again, but he was too tired for those games, as much as he was worried, it was late and he had a long day at work. So Dean simply held a grip of her waist by the side, pulling her to him as he helped her go to his car. It took Regina's breath away. He was a hot man, she indeed knew it. But being so close and so next to him like that was something it never left but faded slowly away from her memory.

In his car, wrapped by his smell, she started remembering how she missed him. How she missed the way he'd always be with her, making her smile, laugh, shiver. How the pain and fear would all go away when that strong arms held their bodies together. She missed him so much that it hurt deep inside her heart. And even though he was there now, it didn't feel the same. She couldn't see the same warmness anymore; she couldn't feel if he really loved of cared about her. But the fact that Regina was too blind to see it didn't mean that he loved her less or cared less. Dean hadn't realized it yet, indeed. But that urge to be with her and take care of her had no other explanation.

"Your car smells nice." Regina spoke at some point in their way to her home. The drinks were finally getting to her and as she slowed down, the sleepiness threatened to come. Dean glanced at her briefly as he drove the car. She was so beautiful, he concluded in his mind. As much as he hated to see her that way, she looked so pretty getting sleepy with his smell.

Dean really wanted to understand many things about her, but the first why they had such connection. Past life maybe. Maybe they were just meant to meet, part of destiny somehow. He didn't know, but it was something the man really wanted to figure out in his head.

By the time they arrived Regina's house she was half asleep and almost falling on him in the other seat. He couldn't help but smile at her sweet face and lips curving into a mad pout that would assimilate to a child's one. "We're here."

A groan came from Regina who turn to him completely with a tired voice. "Where?" Dean grinned shaking his head, she was really drunk.

"Your house."

"Hmmm…" The mayor breathed deeply and opened the door without an actual word, the man next to her frowned and got out of the car, going after a groggy Regina. He held her right in time before the stumbling would throw both on the sidewalk. "Ops." A smirk grew up on the mayor's face as the man held her. "You keep saving me, huh."

Dean was starting to get too embarrassed to handle it himself. No women had _any_ kind of power over him but, happily, Regina was starting to prove all his theories wrong. Even though in that exact moment it was a deplorable scene, where she couldn't stand still, she worked some _magic_ over him.

Regina was caught by surprise when, out of nothing, Dean hoisted her up, putting one arm under her back and the other behind her knees. All she did was grin, knowing exactly why she felt so happy. Being in his arms again was quite of an impressively good feeling that she had missed dearly. The woman couldn't remember the last time he carried her, it happened before, in their other reality, but it had happened _so long_ ago that Regina couldn't remember sober, imagine drunk…

"What are you doing?" It was Dean who asked, when Regina leaned over hiding her head in his neck curve, breathing deeply there – which he obviously wasn't expecting and gave a shiver down his spine.

"Getting comfortable" She chuckled, her lips accidentally touching his skin as he made the way to the mayor's front door.

"Regina…" It took him a few seconds to remember to breathe because of all the feelings she was giving him. Dean repeated in his head that all that was because of her drunkenness. Carefully he opened the door, getting in silently. Henry was probably sleeping by that time.

"You're shivering. Are you cold, Dean?" Regina asked in a laugh, her arms quickly running up his chest and wrapping around his neck. "I can warm you up." The last words were said in a whisper against his ear.

"You're drunk, Regina…" He refused to admit it, but it all made him close his eyes for a few seconds, considering all the possibilities of some sort of intimacy that came to his mind. But he shook his head at the end, pushing the thoughts and feelings away.

"Which doesn't mean we can't have fun." Regina smiled as they got into the house, and the Labrador retriever ran down the stairs barking until she saw who was there. "Winter came to greet you!" The woman being held by Dean hugged him more and he laughed at the dog tangled around this legs.

"Whoa, Winter, calm down or I'll drop Regina." Looking down, he walked carefully to not step on the dog as he climbed the stairs with the mayor in his arms like a bride.

"You're so sweet and lovely, Dean. Like the old you," The woman smirked between laughs. "So gentle and attentive. You're the sweetest, Dean!" Her hands held his neck and her nails gently caressed his nape. "Are you taking me to my room, to bed? My room it's the last one."

Dean nodded, not being sure if his face burned. He _really_ had never felt so embarrassingly happy in his entire life. As they got into the room, Dean quickly took a look in the place. She had a big room, the bed was large, a dresser and mirrors all over the place. It was odd, but he thought maybe it was her thing. All the furniture matched in tons of white, black, and gray. It was funny because it gave the place a dark air, different from what he knew about her.

"Here you go." When Dean placed her on the bed but, to his surprise, she pulled on him, making him fall on top of her in bed. "Regina, wha-"

"Stay here with me, Dean." As the words came out with some sort of desperate tone, she rolled them on bed having half of her body on top of a very shocked Dean. Her fingers moved quickly opening half of the buttons of his shirt. He held her hands, stopping her from continuing what she was doing.

"Regina, no…"

"What, Da- Dean? Don't you want to have sex with me?" She ask in a pout making Dean shaking his head, not sure what he really wanted _right now_.

"No, Regina… I don't want to take advantage of you. You're drunk." He looked serious at her, trying to disentangle himself from her. But Regina gripped his hand, pulling it to her breast, slightly pressing it.

"Don't you want it? Don't you want this?" When he pulled his hand back she held it again, this time linking their fingers. Dean took a deep breath and his beautiful blue eyes moved slowly to their hands together and an unknown image appeared in his mind.

_A long haired Regina rode a beautiful brown and pompous horse. She was skillful but still, after a hurdle, the horse kicked her from his top, making her fall directly on the ground. Daniel, frowned surprised, he had never seeing her fall from the horse and it seemed a pretty bad one. In a quick second he was right there, next to her._

_"__Did you get hurt, my Lady?" Regina had this painful look and hard breath. Daniel held his hand to help her up, as he'd always do to woman, since he was a gentleman. In the moment their hands touched, the entire world seemed to stop. Their eyes were connected, and their souls seemed to unite. Regina felt the warmness of his fingers being laced with hers and he felt all the softness of her skin. For the first time._

_"__Y- Yes. Than- Thanks you." She said as he help her get up._

Dean came back confused from that flash. Why was Regina and him together, both looked very different. Her hair longer, both younger. From where those images came. It was probably too late, and he was probably just too tired and starting to imagine things.

"Regina, it's late. I should be going." He said breathing and shaking his head. After she let go of his hand, he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"No, Dan- Dean. Stay. Please." She pouted with sad eyes, looking straight at him. "Please." Regina pressed her hand onto his chest, looking up into his crystal baby blues and slowly closed her fingers into a tight fist. He didn't protest, or mention to leave again, so the tipsy mayor smiled softly. "You haven't changed much." Dean frowned not understanding what she was talking about. "I wonder if you haven't changed in other places." Carefully her hand fell down his chest and abs until her fingers undid the button of his jeans.

"Regina. No. Stop…" Swallowing carefully, he moved her hand off his jeans. "I can't do this." Then he started moving back again, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry…" she pouted. "But don't go, Dean. Please. I promise I won't take advantage of you." Her brown puppy eyes looked at his. It took him some time to finally nod.

"Ok. I'll stay. But just until you sleep-"

"No. Please, stay the night… I hate being alone and not having anyone to hold." The way she spoke got to his heart, Regina looked sad and lonely and it somehow killed him.

"Just rest, ok?" Softly his hand went to her hair, it smelled like vanilla, caressing it slowly. Regina got stuck looking into his eyes, her hands once again resting in his naked chest. She could finally feel his heartbeat. She could hear it and feel it jumping furiously against her hand and it almost made her tear up. It was real. Her love was there, alive. And now she was afraid of sleeping and it all being part of a crazy dream.

They seemed to be connected because their faces moved synchronized, their eyes never losing contact. Dean's hand stopped in her nape and her fingers curled slowly against his chest. Her eyes were half closed and when Dean stopped moving towards her, she took the initiative instead, pressing her lips against his.

It started slow. Regina's lips were soft against his and moved in a small massage and press as to invite him for more. At that point Dean couldn't deny anymore. His lips started being reciprocal to hers, and his free hand held her by the waist. With full closed eyes, Regina parted her lips as Dean's tongue invaded her mouth furiously looking for hers. They tangled their lips and pressed more against her and he rolled them again, putting himself on top of her, deepening the kiss. By that time Regina's hand had moved up to his hair pulling at it.

Their kiss got fiercer and sexier in many ways. Regina missed him so much and she wanted him so badly. And Dean, he never felt this way. He never wanted a woman so damn much to hurt. Regina was different; she was something else he couldn't explain. But he liked her, he liked her too much. Maybe more than he could understand. But neither of them were worried about it right now. They just wanted to enjoy that moment and be together.

—

Regina woke up in the next morning with the worst headache in the world. She didn't remember how she got like that or worse, how she got home. She remembered the bar and drinks, and… Dean. Oh God. _Why_ in hell would she remember Dean? Somehow she could smell him all over her room.

Opening her eyes slowly, with the sun making her close them again for a moment, she looked to her side, making sure he wasn't there. He wasn't. Which made her sigh, not sure it was good or not. Though, when she rolled to the other side of the bed, she smelled his scent in the pillow. It couldn't be. Regina would hit herself if they had sex and she didn't remember. After _all_ this time, they finally got the change and she _didn't remember_. It sounded like her own curse turning against her.

Carefully she sat and stood up. She was in the gown, which was odd too because she didn't have the memory of putting it on. Suddenly she smelled food. Pancakes, she was sure of it. Turned out Regina was starving and it confirmed with her stomach growling. She grabbed the robe wrapping it tightly. Doubting Henry would be eating breakfast with her, she went down stairs to confirm what exactly was happening.

Dean was there. By the stove, making a huge pile of fresh pancakes. In nothing but his boxers. Regina breathed deeply, dizzy by the smell. He heard her and turned around with a tiny teasing smile.

"Good morning, Regina."


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeey guise! How's everyone? So, first of all sorry this chapter took so long, it took me a while to write then a while for my beta to correct, but won't happen with next chapter, cause I'm almost finishing six, promise! Also, I'd like to thank _all_ of you for the lovely reviews! I love them all and they truly make my day. If you keep on reviewing you can bet you'll have a happy writer and that means tons of chapters lol. So thank you all, really! Now without any more talks, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"G- Good morning, Dean…" Regina was still shocked to see the man only in boxers. In her kitchen. Making them pancakes. _Oh Lord_, she thought, they indeed had had sex. It didn't have any other explanation to all those things. But even though she was supposed to be happy by the fact they had sex, Regina wasn't. She felt like a dumb woman, a slutty one, who got drunk and had sex that now she didn't remember. Sex she needed, no wanted to remember. Because it had so long time they didn't even saw each other and now the memory of their night together had been changed by a headache.

"You sleep well?" He asked turning back to the pancakes so they didn't start burning. If she slept well? She wasn't sure, she probably. Regina would usually just disconnect and sleep deeply after sex, never actually _well_, because the last 28 plus years it hadn't happened with her true love, but still she would just sleep better than the days she had nightmares.

"I guess." She said with a deep sigh, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Dean placed the last pancake on the pile and turned off the stove. As she got a full view of his almost naked body, Regina's breath hitched slightly. He hadn't changed a single inch. He was the same strong and handsome Daniel that once was her lover. She'd know if he had changed too, there wasn't a single small spot of his body that she didn't know like it was her own. "You made pancakes." She said finally, still battling to breathe.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" Regina nodded, which made Dean smile widely. "Great, I made a lot. I couldn't make your coffee machine work… I'm useless with technology." He placed the pancakes plates down on the table, together with the cups of a juice he had previously made.

"Is that apple juice?" Regina asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, I got some apples from your bowl." She shook her head after his words.

"No, it's fine. It's my favorite."

Dean laughed softly nodding. "I noticed the tree in the backyard." The two looked to the window in the kitchen as Regina agreed with a grin.

"I've had it since I was young." She bit on her lip and slowly looked back at Dean. With no hurry, she made her way to the table, taking a seat in front of him. "Dean…" Waiting patiently for him to look back at her, Regina continued. "C- Can I asked you something?" He simply nodded, so she kept talking. "Hm, I'm having some problems remembering what happened last night… Di- Did we-?"

"No, Regina," he shook his head with a little grin, rubbing his forehead and looking down for a second as the night before came to his mind like a fresh memory. "we didn't have sex."

Regina breathed deeply, relived in many ways. Even if it wasn't in all parts of her, because deep inside the idea of them having some intimacy sounded really good. The woman wanted to have the memory of it though, she wanted to remember how it was to have a night again with her Daniel… well… Dean. "Oh thanks god." Dean frowned which made Regina shake her head. "No! I mean… Because I was really drunk and, hm… It'd be odd. And I wouldn't remember, which would be horrible if we had sex and I didn't remember."

"So it's not because of the fact that we basically don't know each other?" It was a teasing, but it actually didn't work on her because she knew they knew each other.

"That too." She said with a shrug. She wouldn't mind actually mind if they had in other circumstances. "Did something else happened?"

"Well…" A cute smile appeared on Dean's face. "We kissed." After he said she remembered of having Dean on top of her in a deep kiss.

"I think I remember that." She blushed, looking down. Dean was sort of red too, so he shook his head serving two pancakes to Regina and a cup of apple juice. "Thanks."

"You slept after a while… I wouldn't have sex with you even if you hadn't," Regina looked down nodding with his words, not being sure if it made her upset or just simply offended her. It was actually both. "not with you drunk." He completed after seeing the look on her face.

Calmly Dean served himself some pancakes too and sat down in front of Regina who hadn't touched her food yet. Like she was digesting all that and asking herself so many other questions.

"So," She finally moved grabbing the cup and sipping the juice. "You found me at the bar?" Dean nodded. "And brought me home… And put me in bed and we ended up kissing-"

"You kissed me." He corrected with a chuckle. Regina couldn't believe he was blaming her for doing it, especially because he was in his boxers and she didn't remember taking his clothes off.

"You kissed me back, from what I remember." She said in a sort of accusing tone, that made Dean laugh with a shook in his head.

"I'm not complaining, I'd actually like to do it again now that you're sober." Dean didn't know what was happening to him, he had never actually acted that way with women, he used to be all restrictive and reserved but with Regina it was all the opposite. Maybe by the simple fact of how much he enjoyed seeing her blush, or because he really found her a sexy and gorgeous woman that he acted this way. "If you're not opposed to it, of course." He completed like a gentleman would do.

"I wouldn't mind you reminding me how it happened last night." Regina thought it couldn't be possible to get redder than she was that moment. There was a hard burn that she could feel in her cheeks, but it was actually a good feeling.

"Maybe we can do it later."

Nodding, she looked down to her pancakes taking a bite of it. "This tastes good."

"Thank you." Dean said and smiled, eating his breakfast. "You want to know anything else about last night?"

"How exactly did I get in my gown?" She asked looking at herself. Seeing Dean blush again, made Regina frown. "Don't tell me I strip teased… _Please_."

"No," he shook his head smiling. "I changed you actually. It took me a while to sleep and you weren't very comfortable anyways, so I ugh, I found your gown and changed you."

"Oh."

"I swear I didn't look" he paused for a brief second that made her frown more. "much." Both of them laughed and Regina smirked. Internally she felt like doing a little happy dance, since even with all her drunkenness she somehow got a lot going on between them.

"I guess I can just let that fact pass then… You were a sweetheart noticing I wasn't comfortable and changing me." Now she was teasing him shameless and indiscreetly. And he liked. "I'm sure it was a hard work for you."

Dean nodded. "It was actually," she thought he'd say something about the fact that he had to see her half naked but he went in a different road, also to tease Regina. "You were very drunk and it was hard moving you."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess." She frowned and grinned with embarrassment, for both thinking he was talking about her body and for giving him so much work.

"You don't need to be sorry." Dean saw her look and laughed a bit, taking a bite of the food. "It was also hard because you have a very beautiful body, _Madame mayor_."

There it was, her smirk. Sweet and sexy. Dean loved it in an odd and new way. He just wanted to lean over the table and kiss her deeply, lean her against the wall and make love to her right there. With no regrets. He really didn't know what she was doing to him, it was like a spell she threw.

"T- Thank you, Dean." She bit on her lip and took the last bite of her food. When both were done, he grabbed the plates and put them in the sink, turning back to her after. Regina thought it was better to don't ask about why he was on his boxers only, because she actually liked the entire view.

"So, I was thinking, since I made you breakfast, you still owe me that walk."

—-

"What's it like to work in an animal shelter?" Regina asked Dean. They were walking across the Toll Bridge, she had wanted to grab some coffee at Granny's and just walk around, but Dean suggested some pure air. Being herself, she'd deny going so far on a week day, but she wasn't being her usual self with him. At least not one that they were all used to.

"It's nice." Dean smiled glancing at Regina. "I graduated to be a veterinarian, so I always loved animals, since I remember." Sliding his hands inside his pockets, he looked straight again. "Is Winter adapting well?"

Regina nodded remembering her son's dog. "Yes. She does this thing of jumping on my bed to get my attention. It's funny because she doesn't do with Henry."

"She probably is getting the enough attention with him, but still wants yours. Dogs have different ways to act with each of their owners," Dean explained as the mayor looked at him. "she probably sees your son as a friend, someone part of the pack, while she sees you as the leader."

"Oh, that makes sense." He nodded at her words and then grinned. "What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," shaking his head he looked back at her again. "You're pretty good with this leading thing."

Slowly a smile grew on the woman's face, her eyes looked down for a second as she tried to hide a sweet smirk. "Well, what can I say? I was born to be a leader."

Dean chuckled with Regina's statement. He agreed, she was pretty good at being the mayor. Every slight incident he remembered seeing her around, the mayor had dealt with it in the best and calmest way. As much as some people would hate her, they all needed to admit that she was a good mayor. But to Dean, she was good in _many_ different ways.

Soon they arrived at the wishing well. Regina smiled a little, she knew more than everyone else that those waters were magic. It was one of the many things that came with some magical proprieties to that real world, but it was too pure a magic for her to know how to manage.

"I come here a lot." Dean confessed, leaning against the well wall, crossing his arms to look at Regina.

"Oh, yes?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Actually, I don't really know… I had dreams about this place, until I actually found out it exists. It keeps me calm when I have nightmares." Regina found it sweet that Dean seemed to be sharing such a personal thing with her, she couldn't tell with certain _how_ she knew that he was sharing something so big to him though either.

"What kind of nightmares do you have?" She decided to ask and moved next to him, leaning against the wishing well by his side.

"I keep having this one… That I'm in a hospital and I wake up sort of confused…"

"And?" Regina had a frown in her brow, somehow this could be related to how Dean ended up in their world after all.

Dean couldn't tell her what happened after it, because it'd sound creepy to her, since after waking up he'd yell her name and say he needed to find her. Then it was all darkness and blurry memories. So he couldn't tell her that, he really didn't want to scare Regina off. "I always wake up before it."

"Oh…" Regina felt confused, like she knew something was being omitted. But it was just as much confusing to her as it was to him. Dean never understood _why_ he'd call the name of the mayor, a woman he never really knew until a couple of days ago.

"Let's not talk about my weird thoughts and dreams." Dean shook his head, if it was hard enough for him to understand, imagine for Regina to if they really went into the subject.

"I like knowing things about you though." They shared a smile, it was really _sharing_. They seemed to be connected. But Regina still wasn't sure if he felt the same way as her.

"Do you?" He asked her after a while, when Regina straightened up making her way close to a tree by the wishing well. Dean straightened up as well, going after her in small steps. "Why?"

"You're just interesting." When Regina turned back, Dean was right behind her, looking down right into her big brown eyes. Her breath hitched and a deep sigh escaped after a few seconds. In the next minutes they didn't exchange a word, it was just looks and breathing. They were so close that Regina could feel the warmness of the air that came out of his lips. His smell reaching every single pores of her body. "You owe me a kiss." She said after a few minutes. Dean smirked.

"I do. Do you want it now?"

"I don't know," she paused, her look finally leaving his, but just to glance his lips. "you'll have to find out by yourself if I want it now."

Dean didn't have much work to find it out, as he slowly leaned over, Regina's eyes were already half closed. Their lips met in a smash. This time starting slow, though. His mouth caressed hers in such a soft way that it gave her a little pricking on the lips, like she craved for more. And he gave it to her.

Dean snaked his arms around her waist, pulling Regina closer to him, their bodies finally pressing each other in an intimate way. Calmly, the woman's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her, to deepen the kiss. Their tongues now tangled unstoppably. In a soft movement, Dean pushed her against the tree.

Dean felt closer, more than he ever fathomed, to Regina now. Their bodies rubbed erotically together and Regina could swear that a moan had just escaped from her lips. His hands went down, caressing her curves to her thighs, and came back to press her more against the tree, but like it was possible to get them closer. Well, maybe if they were naked…

"Whoa. Calm down." Regina pushed him a little, breathing deeply. "I'm not having sex with you against a tree." Although he was slightly disappointed, he got it as a chance to play with her.

"Will you do it somewhere else?" His words made Regina instantly blush and grin.

"Well…" She shook her head laughing, being completely embarrassed. "You'll have to wait for it if you really want to."

"I'm willing to wait." And a wink was enough to completely melt her. She was lying, after that sentence, she'd go to bed with him in the next second if he asked. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

But instead of parting from her, Dean leaned over, kissing her deeply and fiercely, as Regina was surrendering to his charms and simply linked her fingers in his hair and kissed him back with the same intensity.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! How are you all? I loved the reviews, as usual, because you're always nice and kind to me. I'm happy to be getting so many good reviews and that you're all liking the fic. Answering some questions that came in the review: 1) About Dean being previously dead Daniel or someone who looks like him: I've been actually just throwing some information through the chapters, so hold onto that so you can know when I actually bring up the subject. Basically my reply to that is that soon you'll know. Just one tip, Gold is involved ;] 2) Henry will come to the fic soon! I've mentioned him in this chapter and was fun becaus I had already written when I got reviews about where's Henry when there's a dude in boxers on his kitchen lol, and he was at school already actually. I want kiddo to have a better first view of Dean, c'mon guise you must agree with me on that - even that view of Dean on the kitchen being one of the best ones ;] I guess for now that's all, so if you guise have questions, don't be shy and ask away! Enjoy the capter!

Oh, and this is a named chapter and the new character that I introduce is face claiming Stana Katic! -love that chick. I've put together a photoset to her introduction, first three gifs are from the scene in this chapter, others are from upcoming scenes w/ her. Link to the photoset on my profile =D

* * *

**Dinner from Hell**

It was fall in Storybrooke, and it turned out to be Regina's favorite season of the year as well. She and Dean hadn't seen each other since the day at the wishing well, which hadn't been too long ago. However, they had been texting and talking on the phone every so often. Some people were actually starting to notice that the mayor was acting less bitchy to everyone and indeed smiling more than usual. Still she was the same Regina, of course, but she acted differently at the same time. She even said kind words to Emma Swan the day before when the blonde went to pick up Henry for a walk. Actually the Sheriff didn't know what she was more shocked about: that Regina let her go out with Henry or that she was actually nice about it.

But her mood, it oscillated. She wanted to be closer to Dean, even though had known each other for four weeks, but they had only reached first base together. They kissed indeed, a few times, but only when she was drunk and the day after. Then they simply stopped talking about the subject. The usually chatted about their days and work, although it could seem pretty boring it never was between the two. Henry would walk by his mother's room with a frown, asking himself _why_ she was laughing so much, but he never actually asked her.

Regina was at Granny's picking her usual afternoon coffee when her phone rang. She saw Dean's name on the screen and it lit up her face instantly, she took a deep breath before answering it. The gesture made her wait a few rings so she didn't answer the phone like a desperate female.

"Hi, Dean." She said first, just after picking up the call.

"Hey, Regina!" The happy tone in his voice was something that'd make her day. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." She said, trying not to smile too much, since she was in public. Regina could already notice some curious looks over her excitement. "How about you?"

"I'm great, thanks." He made a brief pause, truly liking how she was always worried about him. "Listen, do you have plans for tonight?" The simple question gave Regina a large and light smile on her face.

"Not really, why?" Deep inside she knew he was going to ask her out, but being in her comfort zone, mentally, she said to not jump to conclusions.

"I was thinking if you'd like to go have dinner with me. We haven't seen each other in a while and I'd like that." There it was, she told herself, they'd go out. Like a date. At least that's what she thought, but then he continued talking. "But my family will be there…"

"Oh…" She frowned to herself, at the same time, the woman made her way to outside of the Granny's after getting her coffee togo from Ruby. "By your family you mean Gold?"

"And my sister." Dean completed making Regina almost stumble and throw all the coffee on herself.

"Sister?" The mayor asked him confused. "Oh… I didn't know you, and Gold, had a sister."

"Yes, we do. She's my sister actually," Dean explained like it wasn't a big deal. "Gold is son to another mother, but we all have the same father."

"It's a pretty big family, huh…" She said a little annoyed with all that story. She wondered when and how Gold managed to become brother, and get a sister, to her Daniel. But it didn't matter, because all she cared was that she was going to see Dean again.

"Yeah, sort of." He grinned on the other side of the line. "So, can I pick you up at your office?"

"Oh it's not necessary, I don't want to give any trouble." She said heading to her car. "I can meet you at your place."

"Really, it's not a problem." He insisted.

"No, seriously, I'll meet you there." Regina turned on her car but just stayed there while they talked. "I'll bring desert. Apple pie!"

"Sounds great." Dean agreed with a smile to himself. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, I'll see you later." Regina had a little smirk on her face and a bit on her lip when they turned the call off.

—

Regina dressed casually, well her casually. A blue reserved dress, medium black heels and a pearl necklace. A light make-up but really remarkable red lips. She liked to impress, but knowing Gold would be there, she didn't want him to see how much she had been trying to impress Dean. That's why the mayor went as mayor, wearing work clothes, even though she went home early to make an apple pie.

Even knowing that she'd need to handle Gold there, she was in an incredibly good mood for the simple fact that she'd be seeing Dean. Regina even agreed with Henry that he could stay at Mary Margaret's place with Emma while she was there. Again was the more shocked one to get two days in a row with Henry with not even a threat or arguing with Regina, maybe she wasn't an evil queen after all.

She was at Dean's place right after she left a smiling Henry with Mary Margaret, since Emma was still to come from work. Regina didn't really like Mary Margaret, her being Snow White and all, so that's why she stayed in the car and just gave a disapproval eyebrow raising look at her. But not even the pixie haired brunette could ruin her night. No one could.

Regina rang the doorbell punctually at eight, the time they had schedule by texts earlier that day after the initial phone call. Dean opened the door with a light smile. "You came!" He spoke happily, but he seemed in sort of a crazy moment. Still, the man leaned over hugging her tenderly. "Come in, I'm finishing dinner."

"Oh, you cook!" Regina grinned, not being truly sure why she was smiling so much, it was probably the hug. Dean disappeared just as quick as he appeared, making Regina laugh – but not sure _why_ such a happy laugh.

"I do. Make yourself comfortable." He yelled from the kitchen after he heard the door being closed. The mayor took her time to look the humble but well decorated little house as she took off her coat. After placing the piece on the couch, she made her way to meet with him in the kitchen.

"It's a really pretty house." She spoke smiling when saw him desperately cooking two things at the same. "Do you need any help?" Regina grinned, placing the apple pie at the table.

Dean looked at her over his shoulder, mixing some things here and there before turning the stove off. "Nope. I'm done." He covered the food so it wouldn't get cold and made sure everything was in the place before turning to her with a smile. "You look beautiful."

He grinned at seeing her blush and bite her lower lip.

"Thank you." Regina replied and pointed the pie. "Brought dessert."

"Great!" He grabbed the bowl and placed next to the dinner food. "I'll leave it here so I make sure to take it to the dinner table when my brother and sister arrive." _Gold_, Regina thought. Who would have guessed they were about to have a dinner together.

"Right." She nodded simply, while still trying to swallow the fact of having a dinner with Gold at the same table.

"Do you want some wine?" Dean offered with a smile, already holding a bottle. She didn't even see him grabbing it. "It's Italian, will go well with the food." Both chuckled together, Regina could bet it was Italian just by the smell of fresh tomatoes and basil.

"Yes, please." Watching him grab two glasses and serve them, Regina leaned against the kitchen counter. "You have a lot of cooking skills, huh. It's all smelling good."

"I try my best, usually my sister helps out, but she stayed at the animal shelter longer today." Dean explained as he served the glasses and handed her one of them.

"Oh I see. I didn't know she worked there too." Regina rose the glass a bit to softly clink with his. "Cheers." They both said together and smiling at each other; sipping the liquor at the same time.

"She owns the place together with me." Dean continued explaining to her.

"Also an animal lover?" The man nodded right away, making her laugh. "That's sweet. Did she also vote for me?" This time Regina was teasing, because she smirked widely at him over the glass.

"She says she doesn't remember." He laughed shaking his head and took a step toward her. He had to admit, he missed those looks and smirks of her. "It doesn't matter though. Because I did." He also missed their undeniable chemistry and how she got every time he teased her.

"Yes, you're right, it doesn't, because you did." The woman said in a low tone, because he was already so close to her and that was the perfect volume to speak to someone _that_ near. He snaked a hand around her waist to her back and Dean could only think about how much he loved to trap her down to be between him and something he could press her against. First the tree and now the counter.

He had already placed his and hers glasses on the counter next to them and the free hand now also ran along her spine, bringing their bodies closer together. They were about to kiss, Regina even had her eyes half closed only staring at his mouth, when the doorbell rang breaking their moment. Dean cursed who ever touched that button while Regina simply sighed and easily got out of his trap, making him realize she was the one who had been in control all the time.

"Later." Regina murmured when she grabbed her glass again, still being next to him but not in his arms anymore. He simply nodded and got the glass in one hand and her hand on the other one.

"Come on, it's probably my brother." Regina sighed, feeling defeated, but nodded anyways, going with him to the door

The first thing Gold saw when the door was open, was that Regina and Dean held hands. He knew it was a good thing, a start to his big plan to get to Regina for his own benefit. For the man that night would be at least something close to fun. "Regina. Brother!"

Regina had never seeing Gold being so warm up to people since Belle in the fairy tale world. He even hugged Dean, causing the younger man to let go of her hand to do it. The two hugged like bothers, slightly slapping each other's backs while mumbling greets. After it he went back to the cool image he had and simply nodded at the town's mayor.

"I hope I didn't get in an inopportune time." He suggested, dying of curiosity to know if he had interrupted something, because Regina really had a pissed off face.

"Actually-"

"No!" Regina interrupted Dean with a large smile and sipped her drink. "We were actually talking about you. And your _sister_." She rose a brow at Gold that smile understanding exactly what she meant, but obviously not making a single comment related directly to it.

"Such a wonderful girl. You'll _love_ to meet her" _I can't say the same about her meeting you though_, he completed in his mind, satisfied for what was to come.

"I'm sure I will." Regina agreed keeping her sarcastic smile to Gold, she was dying to know what the man was up to. He wasn't Dean's brother, they both knew it, but how he managed to _become_ his brother was killing Regina on the inside.

"By the smell of it I see you made pasta, Dean." The younger man nodded at his brother's words. "Well that'll fit well with the wine I bought you." Gold raised a bottle handling it to Dean.

"Oh I opened a bottle already, but we'll save this for the next occasion. Can I serve you a glass?" He asked his brother that nodded, in seconds Dean disappeared to the kitchen.

"I see you're getting very _close_ to my brother." Gold suggested, walking to the couch that he sat and supported his two hands on it.

"I hope that's not a problem for you." Regina shrugged, she'd like better if it was a problem to Gold, that way she could annoy him more.

"No, not at all." He smirked knowing it'd piss her off, and it clearly did because she rolled her eyes.

Dean came back from the kitchen right after his brother spoke, bringing his own glass and one to give to Gold. The man accepted the wine with a small raise at the glass before sipping it. "I'm going to place the food on the table. Wanna help me out, Regina?" The woman nodded right after with a smile, she'd be doing anything to just get as far as she could from Dean's brother.

"Yes, of course." As they made their way together back to the kitchen, Dean placed one hand on Regina's back softly caressing the spot. It was impressive how all the annoyance faded right away after he did that, like he really had the power to calm her down.

Regina sipped the drink before placing it on the table when they arrived the kitchen. "Dean this is really smelling amazing. "She confessed with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Regina could swear she saw him blushing as the man turned around to give a bowl of pasta. "You take this? I'll take the sauce and the rest." He requested while they exchanged a smile.

The woman took the bowl to the dinner table in the other room, placing it down in the middle of it. Dean had already set plates and forks out and it really was only missing the food and guests. The two met in the dining room, Dean also adjusted the food and then finally turned to her, holding her gently by her forearms.

"I didn't kiss you since you arrived." He commented with a smirk on his face, his hands holding her tightly in his arms. Regina grinned to said of that.

"Who said I'd let you?" She teased with a large smirk, and even with her words, her arms moved around his neck, wrapping around it so they'd be closer. More contact, that's all both thought.

"Oh yea?" he asked, his brow raising just slightly when she nodded. "Then I guess I'll have to steel a kiss from you." Dean said playfully, Regina loving that little game. He leaned in, their noses touched sliding one against another as their faces moved closer, their lips about to touch. So near, craving it, but again they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, taking a deep breath. It was funny, actually, but neither of them liked it. Dean thought for a few seconds to just ignore the door for a bit more and just simply kiss her, but the next minute he heard his sister's voice. They both heard mumbling from the living room and parted from the embrace slowly. "Later." He repeated her previous words, making Regina nod as they held hands and walked back to the living room.

Arriving there, Regina noticed a woman, she talked excitingly with Gold. She was _gorgeous_. Thin and tall, much taller than her two brothers. Her face looked like a model's, the hair was all big and pompous with curls that fell on her large shoulders. The posture was also something out of this word, it showed how much personality and confidence she carried on those strong bones. Regina was impressed how much she looked like Dean though, obviously none of the two looked like Gold, but she was too much like Dean – not a female version of him, but still would go as his sister easily.

The woman looked right away at the two who arrived the room, frowning because she saw the same thing Gold saw when he arrived, Dean and Regina holding hands. It was weird for her to see her brother like that with a woman, for years she had been trying to find him a decent girl and there he was, with _the mayor_.

Dean let go of Regina's hand a second time when they reached his sister, so the two could hug tightly. The woman had a smile back during the time she hugged Dean, but that also faded away when they separated and she faced Regina.

"Regina, this is my sister Maureen." Dean said smiling softly at Regina, she held the glass of wine in her hand, but let her right one free holding it up to shake the woman's.

"Oh, your sister. It's a pleasure. I'm Regina Mills." She had a tiny receptive smile on her face.

"I know who you are." She said simply looking straight to Regina for a few seconds. The look had something that made Regina worry. Not receiving a shake on the hand, Regina pulled her hand back awkwardly to hold the glass and heard a sigh beside her, Dean's.

"I didn't know Dean's family was so big…" Regina commented, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. It's one of the many things you don't know about my brother." There had a spicy tone that usually would piss Regina off and just made her reply with humiliating words. But she didn't want to do it with her, not Dean's sister. "Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do." She said curtly. Then she just left to meet with Gold that had already moved to the dinner table.

"That was awkward…" Dean commented after a few minutes, when it was just him and Regina on the living room. Regina just nodded, with sad eyes and a fake smile. "Hey, I don't care about Maureen's opinion. Neither her's, nor Gold's…"

"Gold's opinion? Did he said something about me?" Regina asked with a frown and looked at Dean.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, Regina. I don't care." He said holding her by the shoulders, squeezing them softly. The kept looking at each other for a few seconds before Dean leaned over to try to press their lips together, but once again they were interrupted, this time by a yell coming from the other room, calling for Dean. "Come on." He tangled their fingers and walked the woman out of the living room.

The most awkward moment of the night to Regina was when she was placed on Maureen's side. Dean sat at the head of the table for that being his house, Regina on his right and Gold on his left, consequently sitting in front of Regina. She could barely look up during the dinner.

Dean had been a gentleman the whole time, served her plate and his sister's first. Regina tried to make conversation but it was like she was invisible, Dean even tried to get into her conversation but quickly Maureen or Gold would introduce a new subject to make Regina's stay behind. After a while she decided to simply stay quiet. And eat.

It was humiliating in many levels for her. She was used to be adored or feared, in both cases people would come like puppies to talk to her and do her wishes. It seemed that Gold had it all planned. Regina could bet he told Maureen to ignore her. The woman seemed to be nice but clearly didn't appreciate Regina for some reason, maybe for many reasons.

After a while they were all finished and satisfied with the food Regina looked at Dean. "That was really good, Dean." Regina commented with a smile at the man, who clearly adored that she said it.

"My brother has a lot of skills." Gold said before Dean could even thank her.

"Oh, so does Regina, she made an apple pie." Dean said happily. "I'm gonna bring for us, be back in a second." He got up and Regina just felt the urge to stop or go after him, because for the first time since Emma Swan arrived town, she felt in a cage to be food to lions.

Maureen didn't seem to care about anything, she typed something on her phone and sometimes glanced at Regina with the corner of her eyes, as the woman was talking about her to someone not there at the dinner. Gold just had his usual smirk on his face, looking directly at Regina all the time.

Regina breathed out a breath of relief when Dean came back with her pie and some dessert plates. He had heated it up and smiled to Regina as he sat back. "This smell really nice."

"Thanks." Regina said simply, as for the compliment and for him serving a slice to her.

"Want some?" He offered to Gold who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, please, I couldn't refuse one of the mayor's most famous recipes." Gold grabbed the plate Dean served him placing in front of himself on the table. "Did you know," he started talking looking at Dean. "that I heard that this recipe it's only done once in forever, right Regina?" The woman rose her brow but nodded as she ate her own pie. "You must be really special, brother." Now he was teasing and it annoyed Regina badly.

"I hope so." Dean had a small smile on his face, when he noticed Maureen was still texting. "Mo, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, no! I hate apples." She shook her head with a disgusted face. Slowly the woman turned to the other who sat by her side. Maureen gave a huge disregarded look over the mayor. "Plus, I don't know if she put on some poison in there, right?"

"Maureen that ridiculous." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'd be eating if it was poisoned?" Regina decided to retort, it seemed pretty obvious to her that she wasn't dumb enough to eat something she'd poison.

"Oh no, but don't you know that snakes can't die with their own venom?" Maureen had a winning smirk on her face and Regina just got froze and shocked for a few moments. Why in hell she was being that mean to Regina?

"The only snake I'm seeing here is you, Maureen! For God's sake, what's wrong with you?" All that little pinpricks got him truly upset, mostly with his sister. He could see the upset look on Regina's face, she'd even stopped eating.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Maureen said mad, rolling her big and beautiful eyes before standing up and smacking the table with her hands. She looked right into her brother's eyes, pissed off. "The question is what's wrong with you! You called me, your sister, a snake. Because of this woman!" She waved her hand towards Regina, "I've always said she wasn't good for you, she's even changing you now!" Maureen said all out loud like Regina wasn't there, right next to her, and then simply left.

The three heard the steps going upstairs and then a door slam. Regina looked down now, with both of her hands resting on her lap. She licked her lips once, then twice, thinking of what she had caused. And why Maureen was so mad at her. Without letting her notice, Dean sneaked his hand under the table until he found hers. Their fingers got linked and Regina finally realized he was trying to comfort her. She glanced at their hands and smiled tiny, when Gold interrupted them.

"What a dinner!" the way spoke showed clear that he enjoyed all that chaos.

"I think I should go." It was enough for her, she was done with giving Gold that little show. Letting go Dean's hand, she cleaned her mouth in the napkin and stood up, walking to the living room where she grabbed her bag and coat and left the house.

It took Dean a while to realize it all, but when he heard the second door slam, he stood up. "You shouldn't have said that." And shaking his head at his brother, he went after Regina. He caught her still walking to her car. "Regina, wait." She didn't stop though, but he didn't either, running faster and holding her by the arms. When he finally made her stop and turned her around, there was a mixture of mad and sadness in her perfect brown eyes.

"What, Dean?" She shot out biting on her lip the next second for being rude with him.

"Look," he understood she was mad, he didn't blame her on the fact she was rude to him. "I'm sorry." Dean said honestly defeated. "I don't know what happened with my sister-"

"Oh I know, she obviously _loved_ me." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, but stopped the attitude again after remembering it was her true love who was there in front of her. Regina had been so used to treat people bad, when she was mad and had was to change, but it would be hard for her to be more gentle.

"I didn't plan it to be like that." Dean sighed, if he could, it'd have been a perfect dinner where in the end he'd hear jokes coming from Maureen that she couldn't wait to have Regina as her sister-in-law. Though of course, he wasn't thinking about marriage in any way. "I really wished that Maureen acted nicer to you, and I'm truly sorry that she didn't. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again after… _this._"

His words cracked her. She obviously wanted to see him again, and many times after that dinner from hell. So Regina stopped for the first time to think how she was really showing herself to him. Indeed, the woman was mad, but at Maureen, not Dean. And she couldn't blame him that his sister was a bitch. "It's alright." She said after a deep breath. "It's really not your fault… I'm sorry I was so rude."

Dean shook his head while his hands ran up and down her arms, stroking them softly. "You don't need to apologize for anything… My sister should actually."

"Oh God, no. I don't want to go there again. Gold hates me too, he was enjoying the show…" Regina looked away for a moment and then back at Dean. "Please don't make me go there again. I just wanna go home."

"I won't…" he promised with a nod. "Mind if I take you home?"

"Not at all." Actually, it sounded a good idea to her, she'd enjoy it.

Slowly, Dean's hands down her arms and to her hands, linking their fingers again. Regina was smiling when they walked back to the car, moving their hands together in the air. Like a gentleman, Dean opened the passenger's door to Regina but she stopped before getting in her car, turning around to look at him. "We didn't have time to—" Their minds seemed to be connected, because even before the woman could finish the sentence, he was pressing his lips against hers. "Finally." Regina murmured between his lips, as Dean simply smirked leaned in more on her to turn their kiss deeper.

When their lips finally parted, Regina had her hands tangled in his hair and he had her pressed against the car, they both smiled. "You need to stop pressing me against things." She confessed after taking her breath back.

"Oh yea, why?" Dean questioned, biting her lower lip.

"Because I might not be able to resist you."

"Well, that's my intention." The man murmured kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, readers! First of all, sorry for this hugeee delay on the posting of this chapter. Took me a while to actually write and then my beta took a while to send back to me too, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy, it was sort of emotional to me while writing lol. Also, thanks A LOT on the lovely reviews. You're all AMAZING, really, I love reading them just as much as I think you guise like the chapters :P Ah, as requested, he's a bit of Henry here ;) So, with no further talking, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next day after the horrible dinner Regina had with Dean's family turned out to be a good one. She woke up in a pretty good mood, after multiple make out sessions with Dean to make up for the horrible dinner time, and ended up having a pretty good day at work. Not much trouble or even many things to do and in the end of the day, she would have dinner with her son before his appointment with Doctor Archie Hopper.

Regina was still fixing up some things and making sure no problem would come up in her day before Henry would come, when she was surprised by a knock on the door. Looking on her watch she frowned, it was impossible that was Henry. First because the kid never knocked and second because he was still at school at the time — unless of course, that Ms. Blanchard let them out early, which Regina doubted. It couldn't also be the secretary, because she'd always call before going in to make sure the mayor wasn't busy.

Making her way to the door, Regina opened it and froze. "Dean?" She asked surprise after seeing the man behind a bouquet of flowers. Red roses, her favorites. How did he know it? She didn't even actually care, she was only thinking of how lovely it was that he brought those to her.

"Surprise." He said with a smile. "May I come in, _mayor_?"

Regina nodded right away, giving him space to come in and when he did, she closed the door behind her. "What do I honor of your visit?" She said playfully with a smile when Dean turned to her and they met in the middle of their way to find each other.

Dean didn't say a word, he smiled at her and leaned down kissing her as he held the flowers out of their way. His free hand snaked around to her back and brought her close, deepening the kiss. Their tongues found each other in a hungry fury, tangling one in the other as their lips pressed against the other. Regina felt the weakness in her knees and used one arm to wrap around his neck.

"I had this need to see you." Dean finally replied her question when they parted their lips. The truth was that Dean had the weirdest dream about him and Regina, like the flash he had when they were in bed together, the day she got drunk in his arms – but from alcohol.

The dream had been more intense than the others he had before involving Regina, and it had been sad too. He still could remember clearly every single moment and word said in the flash memory that he thought to be a dream…

_They were hugging, him and Regina hugged each other tightly, again she had that long hair and their clothing were far from Dean was used to see out of his dreams. They were at a stable and as much as the hug was tight and deep, she was crying, and he was worried, like he didn't know what was going on. But her crying seemed to be stopping, as she breathed deeply. It was indeed because they were together, because his smell would calm her down and his embrace would give her courage – but he didn't know that in the dream. He knew though, that he could help her._

_As they slowly parted from the tight hug, still embracing each other, Regina had a smile on her face, but Dean could see it had something there, because it didn't look like her happy smile._

_"Marry me." She pronounced, her eyes straight and intense towards him._

Dean couldn't see himself, because he was watching from the perspective of the man hugging Regina, that he somehow knew was him.

_"Regina, what are you doing?" The words came from his mouth in the dream. "What's happened? Did you tell your mother?" _At that point he got confused, _what_ Regina was supposed to tell her mother? And why did she seem to desperate?

_"No!" She answered, holding a tighter grip of his arms. "And now I can never tell her. She won't understand…" Regina's eyes got desperate again and somehow it cracked Dean's heart from the inside. _He didn't like to see her that way and that moment in the dream made him remember when Regina bought the dog and Henry mentioned this woman, Emma. The same way that day he gave her his number in the hopes it'd help her somehow, that Dean of the dream would do _anything_ to see her happy again. _"That girl I saved," Regina continued then. "was the King's daughter… And now he's proposed, to me." Usually a woman would be happy to be proposed to and by a King especially… _That part specifically, drove Dean crazy. _A King?_ It'd explain the stable and the clothes, but what in hell was him and Regina doing in a kingdom. He could bet past life, but then how could Regina have the same face?

_"What?" He asked right away in the dream, the desperation could be heard in his voice now too. Dreaming Dean didn't know, but the words Regina pronounced in the end had got him confused and sad – after all Regina was his true love, she was his one and only woman, and she was being proposed by a King. That day, that moment, he felt like life was over because he wouldn't have any chance against a King._

_"My mother accepted!" Regina said, tears streaming down her face again. It had a tone of anger and sadness mixture. He felt worse and when she turned her back at him, sobbing, he tried to stop her holding her hand for a moment, but she just took a few steps away, crying. He didn't know what to do, or say. He wanted to step forward her and hug his lover, say that everything would be alright. But he couldn't do that, because he didn't know it, and he could never lie to Regina or make her promises that he wouldn't be able to keep. "The only way out is to run." Regina said suddenly, turning around to him. "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back."_

_"Regina…" As she was back to him again, he held her hands tightly. Those ideas sounded like a perfect life to him, but it wasn't that simple. "Do you understand what that would mean?" He wasn't refusing or resisting it, he just needed to be sure she understood what that meant. "Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as a queen." His words made her frown, like she knew that already._

_"Being queen means nothing," Regina said honestly, looking right into Dean's eyes. "Daniel…" Then her hands left his and moved to his face, cupping it softly. _Dean didn't notice the saying of a different name, somehow during all that moment him and Regina were having in the dream, all he could think about was how beautiful she was, even when she cried, and how much he wanted to be with her and make her happy. _His hands ran up through her arms in the same time her thumbs caressed his cheek. "All I care about is you." She said in a whisper, he could see how it was true, see all the honesty in her deep brown eyes. And it made him want her even more._

_His hands found hers, and he caressed softly, kissing her thumb for a second while the thought. "Then if I am to marry you," he said very calmly, rubbing her hands softly. Regina looked at him sort of confused, not understanding what he meant. "we must do this properly." He completed, his look moving quickly to the horse saddle next to them. He let go off her hand just to quickly take off a rivet from the saddle. He heard Regina's gasp and turned around to her, holding her hand. There it was, she was smiling again, Regina looked happy and shocked all at the same time, but how deep her eyes were at him, showing all she felt about him was all that mattered._

_He didn't say a word, his eyes were on her hand as the ring slid on her finger, fitting perfectly like it was meant to be hers. It wasn't an actual ring, but still, just the gesture and his want for them to be committed mattered. "Here." He said in a hoarse voice while their hands held one another and his eyes went back to hers. Regina was smiling again, she even giggled, and even with the tears that still had in her eyes, they were both the most happy and hopeful._

_None of them needed words, they need each other. So they kissed, deeply and passionately, like nothing else in the world mattered. His hands cupped her face right away as Regina's hands went to his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. His lips pressed against her while she parted them so his tongue could find hers and tangle it deepening the kiss._

Dean had woke up from the dream right after the kiss. The funny thing during that morning was that Dean actually woke up thinking he was engaged to Regina, from how deep and real the dream seemed. So with a groan he had rolled in bed looking for her until he opened his eyes to realize it all had been just a weird dream.

"Oh that's really sweet," Regina said with a smile, right after Dean mentioned to had a need to see her. "but from where this need came from?"

"I don't know." He shrugged a little, still hugging her tightly. "I just woke up this morning wanting to kiss you." Dean said softly, making Regina giggle like she did in the dream.

"You're sweet." She said, pecking his lips as her hands went to his face cupping it softly.

"Oh, yeah! These are for you." He said pulling away a bit, just enough so she could see the red roses.

"Aw, thank you, Dean!" She held the bouquet, smelling the flowers and smiling up that him – a smile that he recognized from the dream too, it was the same one she had on her face before they kissed.

They were about to kiss again when suddenly the abrupt noise of the door interrupted them. It was Henry.

"Mom?" The kid asked with a huge confused frown when she saw his mom hugging the animal shelter guy. Regina couldn't believe she forgot that Henry would come there soon, but at least he didn't come in when the two adults were kissing. "Why is the animal shelter guy hugging you?" He asked confused.

"Ah, hm…" She bit on her lip, unsure of what to say.

"And why is he giving you flowers?" Henry asked again.

"Well," _Think quick, _she told herself as her and Dean had slowly parted completely from the hug. "because I was helping him with something. And he was thanking me."

"Oh…" Henry didn't know why, but he didn't seem convinced of it. "What kind of thing?"

"Adult things." Regina said looking straight at her kid. "What are you doing here, dear?"

"I came to our daily dinner mom, did you forget?" _Right_, she thought to herself again. The woman didn't know why she was getting so distracted lately.

"No I didn't, dear." She chuckled a little bit and looked at Dean, who seemed extremely embarrassed.

"So, I think I should be going." The man said rubbing his forehead. "It was nice to see you, you two, again." He said smiling over at Henry and then at Regina, he was already making his way out when Regina spoke.

"Wait, Dean." She waited for him to stop and turn around so she'd continue. "Would you like to have dinner with us?" Regina asked with a smile. Both Dean and Henry frowned at Regina.

"Oh, I don't know…" Dean said still a bit embarrassed.

"I mean, come one. It won't be that bad. Henry and I could use some company." Her free hand, the one that wasn't holding the bouquet, went to Henry's shoulder and she smiled down at the kid. "Would you mind?"

Henry shrugged. For him, nothing could be worse than those dinners every day with the Evil Queen. "No, it's fine." He looked over at Dean for a second, maybe some company could even be better than those awkward silent dinners. "It could be nice. Mom's food is pretty good."

Seeing Henry's reply and Regina's smile at him, there was no way Dean could decline. "Well, okay, I guess I'll go then." After all, nothing could be worse than the previous night's dinner.

—

The three were sitting at the dinner table in the mayor's was very different from what it was expected and it was turning out to be a great dinner – also far different from the experience Regina and Dean had the night before.

Henry seemed to be really entertained by the dog talk him and Dean started having, and although Regina was a bit out of the conversation, she was loving to simply watch the two while she ate the delicious meat with French fries, as Henry requested for her to make. Actually during that time Regina had been cooking, Henry kept Dean busy – which she wasn't sure if she should worry or not, after all her son hadn't been quite found of her lately. But from what Regina had caught during dinner, the two stayed on the topics of animals and games during the meanwhile.

"Dean was telling me that he's an expert with horses, mom." Henry told Regina at some point, between one forkful and another. "Did you know my mom loves horses? She told me she had one when she was my age." He said looking at Dean then.

"Yes, she told me that too." Dean nodded with a smile, before taking a bite of the meat. "The food is really good."

"Thank you." Regina smiled at the compliment, and looked over at Henry at the right side of the table. "And what else did you two talk about?"

"Books." Henry said simply, regretting slightly after it.

"Yes, Henry was telling me he's into fairytales now." Regina rose a bit of her brow as Dean spoke, she nodded with her head looking at Henry briefly and then at Dean. "And I told him I never read fairytales, but if he wants I can let him borrow some books about dogs."

"Oh, sounds great." Regina smiled then.

"Yea, he said, "he could bring them over here to me or that I could get with him at the shelter." The kid explained with a shrug. "Can you take me there tomorrow after school to grab them, mom?" He smiled excited after his mother nodded.

Henry liked Dean's company. The boy felt that somehow he was the one who was making his mother act differently. How did he notice? Her smile. There were smiles Regina would always give when she was truly happy, like in the past when he and his mom got along better. And even though those things would be hard for a kid to notice, Henry was a smart one. He saw how Dean looked at his mom too. Like the man wanted to put her on a pedestal every time she laughed. It looked like they were in love, which to Henry was really odd.

He remembered seeing Regina's story, or part of it in the book. There was a mention of the one she loved the most being dead — which in the book explained as the main reason why the Queen killed her father to cast the curse. And Henry never understood _how_ that love died or _who _he was. Obviously he couldn't find him in Storybrooke because the person was dead, but he couldn't believe her love was the King, since the stories pointed her as evil long before being a Queen. That was the big point to Henry's mystery. _Why_ did the queen become evil?

For now he couldn't know that, so the kid wanted to understand other things, like what was going on between Dean and his mom. And how the man was managing to soften her so much. At some point during the dinner, when he tried to read Dean's looks over Regina, the man said something that got his attention.

"Regina," Dean had a confused frown in his forehead when he spoke, looking over at something Regina had on her necklace. "what's that ring on your necklace?"

Regina froze. She didn't even notice herself holding and playing with the small ring – which she had started using around her neck ever since she found Dean at the bar weeks ago. "Umm…." She said unsure of what to say

"Where did you get it?" Dean asked interested now.

"I've had it for a while." She half lied, biting on her lower lip. She couldn't simply tell the truth and say Dean gave it to her when they were young when was he actually called Daniel.

"I've never seen you wear it." It was Henry who said something this time, also very interested in the ring now. Mainly because he had never seen her with it and because the small thing seemed to be turning her slightly nervous.

"Well, that's because I just started wearing it again recently." She explained to Henry that thought more intriguing and confusing. "But I've had it since I was young. Why do you ask?" She asked Dean.

"Nothing." he shook his head a little. "It's just… I think I've seen it before. It's going to sound odd, but I've saw it in a dream I had the other day." After this, both Regina and Henry were on alert. Regina didn't want to ask about the dream because she knew exactly what dream it could have been, it was the only moment the two shared involving that ring. But Henry was there and she also didn't know if she was ready to face Dean remembering.

While Regina went crazy in her head, Henry was so excited that he could barely calm himself. "What's the dream you had with my mom's ring?" Dean was indeed a fairytale character, otherwise he wouldn't be living in Storybrooke all along, but Henry couldn't relate him to _any_ fairytale. No one loved or even liked the Queen but her father and the magic mirror, who Henry already knew that was Sidney Glass – that one had been obvious to him from the beginning and her father was well, obviously dead according to the book. But no one but those two liked Regina, so who Dean could be? He didn't know, but if the man was having dreams with his mother's ring, it could mean that maybe he was remembering.

"Oh I don't remember much," Dean lied, he didn't know about a thing of fairytale land, but knew it would be enough embarrassment if he had to tell all he dreamed about the ring, that including proposing to Regina in the stables. The woman wouldn't ever look at him again – that in his mind, of course.

"Ahh…" Regina and Henry said together, one clearly relieved and both somehow disappointed.

"But how do you remember the ring and yet don't remember the dream?" Henry insisted, making Regina roll her eyes a little bit, even if she also was curious.

"Henry, don't bother Dean with it. He said he doesn't remember." Henry sighed with a nod, he'd have other times to talk to Dean about that thing, maybe during the next day when his mother wasn't around. That was it, Henry had a plan, he'd go to the animal shelter grab the books with Dean and ask the man out that weird dream he had with his mom's ring.

"Mom, I'm done, can I go to my room?" the kid asked when he finished the plate. Regina smiled over at Henry.

"Yes, take your plate to the kitchen, dear." She said with a nod as the child already stood up doing what his mother said. Regina then looked at Dean.

"He's a good kid." Dean said with a smile as the boy passed behind them going upstairs.

"He seemed to like you, doesn't happen much. It's basically why he's a pretty lonely kid." The mother confessed with a deep sigh that fade away when Dean found and held her hand on top of the table.

"I'm sure it's not your fault." The man said with a smile, like he knew Regina felt guilty for Henry being lonely.

"I don't know." She shrugged a little, biting her lower lip when his finger rubbed her palm.

"I don't know much about being a parent, but I see you're trying to be the best one." Dean said honestly, because he'd really seen that in Regina.

"Thank you, Dean." Regina said calmly and simply leaned over pecking the man's lips. "How would you like to have a glass of wine and dessert outside?" She suggested with a grin.

"I'd love that." Dean nodded getting up after she did it. "Here, let me help you with the plates." He was faster than her, grabbing the plates and putting on a pile.

"You don't need to." The woman shook her head, grinning.

"It's my pleasure." Sneakily, he managed to hold the plates with one hand and bring her close by the waist with the other, kissing her quickly before the two made their way to the kitchen. The he placed the dishes in the sink and the two made their way outside with linked fingers, neither remembering the wine or desert. They only needed one another to have a great time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I'm sorry for the delay on posting this chapter, I know it has been more than a moth but I really couldn't come earlier. I'm in a trip to LA right and only got more harder to actually write, but I didn't leave the fic behind, I promise! I'll try to bring next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for all the lovely and amazing reviews, you all make my day. And I'd like to thank Sophie for the great help ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

xoxo, A.

* * *

Dean ended up staying with Regina until Henry's appointment, and then the two took the kid to Dr Hopper's, looking the perfect vision of a family – not a perfect or happy family in its essence, because Regina and Henry still had their issues, but the view of it seemed close to perfection. Archie was really surprised when he saw the two there to drop Henry off, and the doctor accidently mentioned it to Ruby, his current date, who made sure to spread the word to the entire town. By the following afternoon, everyone knew that Regina and Dean, the lovely owner of the animal shelter had been acting _very friendly_.

"Is it true your mom is dating?" It was Emma who asked Henry, when the two met to discuss Operation Cobra at Mary Margaret's house.

"I heard that rumor too!" Mary Margaret announced as she made the three a small snack for the afternoon. Henry frowned, surprised, but nodded briefly.

"I think she's going out with Mr. Stabler from the animal shelter. He had dinner with us yesterday," the kid said with a shrug, while Mary Margaret and Emma exchanged a look.

"Who do you think he is in the book, Henry?" the tiny brunette asked, smiling briefly to encourage him to speak his thoughts.

"I don't know," he said honestly, making a face when Emma frowned at him. "I mean it!" Quickly, Henry grabbed the book from his school backpack, placing it on the table and opening it on a marked page. "I was investigating this yesterday after my appointment." He started passing some pages. "In the book, the Queen had to kill her father to make the curse, because her true love was dead. At first I thought it was the King. But then I saw this again," he said, showing the page where it told of Snow eating the poisonous apple. "Snow says Regina took her father already and they're by a grave. And the Queen says her mother took _Daniel_'s heart because of Snow." He glanced at Emma briefly to make sure she was paying attention.

"Go on, I'm following," Emma nodded.

"But that's the only time the book speaks about it." Henry kept on going. "I thought maybe Dean could be Daniel. But according to the book, the two were by his grave," he explained. By this time Mary Margaret had left behind the snack and sat with them, paying attention to it all. "It'd explain why Regina hates Snow, not being just for her looks. But it doesn't make sense Dean being Daniel, because Daniel died. No one can be brought back from the dead. There's not a powerful enough magic to do that."

Mary Margaret bit her lower lip before speaking. "What if there is and we don't know? What if he wasn't ever dead? Does it say how he died?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I think it was when Regina was young, because there's mention of Snow when she was young, but only speaking to Regina's mother."

"And what did it say?" Emma asked finally, frowning. Henry went back on some pages, showing them where it was.

"I didn't get when I read for the first time." He explained calmly and shrugging, turning the book to his grandma and mother, who read together the next pages.

"Snow White says the Queen doesn't love the King." Mary Margaret said.

"And that her mother shouldn't force her to marry him." Emma completed. "Because she loves someone else."

"So it was long before she was Queen," Henry started concluding to himself. "It must have been there when she started hating Snow."

Mary Margaret shook her head reading something. "It says here that Snow and her had a great bond. Her mother mentions it clearly."

"But Snow White tells her mother she loves someone else and still she becomes Queen," Emma said with a frown.

"Being taken away from your true love to marry someone you don't love, could be a reason to hate someone…" the brunette said, completing Emma's words and feeling as if it was happening to herself and David.

"He was killed though, so it doesn't explain Dean being him." Henry said with a frustrated sigh. "He's not Daniel."

"At least we have a clue on why Regina is so mean." Mary Margaret said as to cheer the kid up and give him hopes, getting up and moving back to the kitchen to serve their food.

"Are you sure he's in the book, though?" Emma asked, patting her hand on Henry's hair.

"Almost sure," he said and remembered the dinner from the previous night. "He told us he had this dream with a ring my mom was using on her necklace. And I've never seen my mom using it, but she said she had since she was young. So that could mean he's remembering."

"Oh." The blonde woman frowned. "What else did he say about the dream?"

"Nothing, he said he didn't remember. But I think he's lying. If the ring is something important for her to be using and for him to be dreaming, it must be from their past together. And the dreams pretty much scare the people having them. I don't think he'd speak about it…" Henry sighed.

Mary Margaret came to the table with fresh breads and some cheese and ham. "Well, you can always try talking to him when Regina is not around," she suggested. "But later, because now we'll eat!"

Henry nodded with a giggle. "Alright, Miss Blanchard." He said with excitement, grabbing a plate and serving some food while Emma gave Mary Margaret a look, showing her that she didn't much like the idea of Henry talking to this Dean. But that two would talk about that later.

"Yeah, but take care when you go talk to him." Emma shrugged slightly.

"He's nice, though," both Henry and Mary Margaret said, both shrugging in a weirdly similar way that made Emma blink a few times. "He likes my mom." Henry completed.

"Likes _how_?" Mary Margaret asked. "Does he laugh when she laughs? Does he gives her flowers or compliment her?" She asked, listing all the things David would do for her.

"Yes, all those. And he also keeps looking at her all time, like he wants to put her on a pedestal. I never thought someone one could like her like that…" He shrugged. "But I think she likes him too. Mom is being all silly and, believe or not, sweet around him. She even smiles!"

"Well, that's certainly new!" Emma joked, rolling her eyes and making all three of them laugh.

Later that evening, Regina picked Henry up from Dr. Hopper's appointment. He wasn't as excited as in the day before or his early afternoon spent with Mary Margaret and Emma. Regina obviously didn't know that he had gone there for an afternoon lunch, but she remembered how Henry was more talkative and excited when they had dinner with Dean.

It was sad to her as a mother to see things happening this way. To see their relationship circling the drain. She remembered quite well how close they were and how much fun they had together when it was just the two of them. Laughing like she saw him doing with Emma once. She used to blame Ms. Swan on what was going on between her and her son, but not being naïve, she knew it started long before Emma. It started when Mary Margaret gave him that fairytale book.

The thing that scared Regina was that existence of a book with the exact same story that she went through. And as always, it had been Snow White who ruined her life and her relationships. This situation kept her passion for revenge burning like a fire. Even if Daniel – Dean - was here now, back in her life, the revenge was going beyond losing her loved one. It involved her son. And she wasn't going to stop.

"Mom, can we go grab the books with Dean?" Henry asked when they were in the car, almost home. Regina glanced at her clock and sighed.

"Henry, it's late… The shelter is closed already. Can't we go there tomorrow?" She looked at him briefly while she drove, slower now as she waited to see which decision they would reach.

"But he's your boyfriend; you can go to his house." Regina's eyes widened at Henry's words. "Please, mom."

"Dean is not my boyfriend, Henry." She coughed, blinking fast. "What gave you that idea?"

Henry shrugged, not looking at his mother. "Everybody is saying it, and he had dinner with us yesterday. I just figured." He explained very calmly.

"_Everybody_ is saying _what_?" The Mayor didn't know why it scared her a bit.

"That you're his girlfriend, mom." He said in a rude tone, rolling his eyes, as it was an obvious fact to the kid. "Can we go there now?"

"He's just my friend, Henry." Regina said it in a pained manner, almost as if she was promising that to herself.

"But you have his phone number, right?" Regina nodded. "Can't you call him so we can pick up the books?"

The mother sighed and pointed to her bag. Henry understood the message and grabbed it, picking his mother's cell phone from inside it and handling the phone to her. Regina dialed Dean's number, which she had memorized, and waited for the call to be answered.

"_Hi, Regina_." Dean said on the other side with an excited tone.

"Dean, hey. How are you?" She asked, being polite but also interested in knowing it.

"_I'm great. How about you? It's good to hear your voice_." His words made the woman blush slightly, and Henry, sat on the passenger's seat, noticed it perfectly. "_Haven't heard from you today_."

"I'm good too, thanks for asking." She said smiling to herself. "I'm sorry I didn't send any texts or call, I had kind of a busy day."

"_Oh, I'm sorry about it, Madame Mayor_." Both chuckled together and Regina shook her head. Henry rolled his eyes and poked his mother's leg, looking at her with a face as to make her remember objective.

"So, I was wondering if it's okay if I stop by with Henry to grab the books you told him about," she explained. "He's kind of excited to read them." She smiled slightly, glad that he'd let that other concerning book fall to the side.

"_Yes, of course! I'm at home, you can come anytime._"

"I'm next to your place so I'll just stop by and Henry can go choose them with you…" She didn't want to get in and bump into Maureen, and she was hoping he'd understand that.

"_Send me a text when you're here, I'll go meet you at the car,_" he told her so sweetly that she smiled wide. He'd go see _her_. Dean didn't know but it meant a lot to Regina.

"Okay. I'll be there in five, and text you then."

"_Alright. See you soon then._" He said and they both ended the call. Regina passed her phone to Henry and began to drive to Dean's house.

In exactly five minutes Regina and Henry were there, parked by the sidewalk waiting for Dean to come meet them after she texted him. Dean showed up by the door in no time and Regina jumped out of the car, having to control herself to not do it too desperately fast. The two met in the middle of the way, close to her car and they hugged.

"Hey," she said a bit blushed and smiling.

"Hi." Dean replied smiling too, after he had placed a kiss on her cheek, because Henry was there. His desire was to kiss her deeply and press her against the car. But it wasn't the proper time. So the couple just stood there staring like fools to each other until Henry appeared in the middle of them.

"Are those the books?" he asked about the ones in Dean's hand.

"Hey, buddy." Dean chuckled and messed with Henry hair. "Yes, those are yours." He grabbed two of the three in his hands and passed to the kid. "Take good care of them." Henry nodded right after holding them and smiled.

"What do you say, Henry?" Regina reminded her son.

"Thanks!" Henry said excitedly to Dean and ran back to the car. Regina smiled looking over her shoulder, enjoying seeing her son so happy.

"Missed talking to you today." Dean said suddenly, bringing the woman's eyes and attention back to him. She smiled a little too widely.

"I missed that too." Regina bit her lower lip, looking at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Dean took a step forward, wanting to wrap his arms around her and kiss her already.

"Nothing special, just the usual." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner? We could go to a restaurant. Not Granny's, I wanted something a little more classy." He smiled at Regina, and she tried to stifle an enthusiastic grin.

"Yes, absolutely, I'd love that." The woman smiled shyly. "I'll talk to Ruby to watch Henry so I won't need to worry."

"Good, it'll be great. I'll make reservations and call you tomorrow to confirm the time."

"Alright." She nodded smiling. "I should get going now." Dean nodded in agreement, though he didn't want her to.

"Oh, this is for you." He handed her a book. Regina looked at it reading its name in her mind. She didn't know title but sounded familiar somehow. "I wrote it."

"Oh, really?" she smiled, suddenly more interested. Dean nodded.

"I've put a dedicatory. You tell me how you like it."

"I will, promise." Regina nodded smiling. She took a step forward him and kissed his cheek.

"I miss your lips, too." He confessed in her ear when they exchanged a goodbye hug.

"Tomorrow." She whispered back, breathing his scent. It had just become another level of invitation. Their minds were too connected and no other words were necessary.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said simply and placed another kiss on her cheek before they parted. Regina bit her lower lip and smiled before turning around and walking to her car. They exchanged a wave and she jumped back in. Henry and Dean also exchanged a wave and a smile and the man only went back inside his home when the car disappeared.

Both Regina and Dean could barely close their eyes that night. The craving for the next day overwhelmed them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, readers! I know fifty percent of you is attempting to find my address to murder me right now while the other fifty might have gave up on the fanfic thinking I just abandoned it. Well good news is I didn't abandon it and I bring here an update! Woohoo! I apologize the lack of updates, it was not my busy life but the biggest writer's block ever. Shit got really fucked up with my plot after what we found out in "The Doctor". So what I ask is for everyone to forget that, for my fic. Regina was never a creep who kept a dead man's body in a glass coffin - though I'd do that myself, shh. And the rest, to the plot you'll learn along the story.**

**To this chapter, there will be grammar errors, cause I did not send to the beta, pardon. Wanted to post it already. And also, warning of mature content ahead, hehe. Enjoy ;]**

* * *

Concentrate in her work had been just as hard as it was to Dean that day. When he called Regina earlier to speak about the dinner hour, they stood _three_ hours, that seemed too short, talking to each other. No apparently important talk, just chatting and chilling. He pointed out many times how he missed her and how her beauty had been lacking in his day and she repeated how his cent stood in her mind since their hug the night before.

Regina had mentioned briefly to him how she started to read his book but announcing a feedback would only come in the end of it and the two chuckled and laughed as he tried to convince her to tell her thoughts already. She of course didn't let him win, she always won.

The secretary outside Regina's office found it all very sweet, maybe _too much_.

All that happened during the morning. Regina lunched with Henry and the kid noticed how excited she seemed to be going out with Dean. He thought it was a good thing. Since the man appeared in town, her anger against Mary Margaret, that he believed to be Snow White, had lowered to almost zero. And Dean was a cool guy after all, he liked the man.

Dean also lunched with his family, but with his sister instead. The times he tried to mention Regina, the woman cut him, so Dean gave up on trying talk to her about his _lover_. Instead he only heard the girl's complain about how much work she had and how she could never take a vacation.

The rest of their day rolled as boring as expected. They changed a couple of texts but when it got closer to the time they'd meet, their communication got to almost none. The only text Regina got was when Dean announced he was leaving home. It'd give her around 7 minutes, but she was already ready.

She wore a black and small dress, so tight that every single curve of her body could be seen with perfection. The clothe had sparkles all over it, but they were really small and almost impossible to be noticed. Regina was not one of shinny things, that was actually the first time she was using that dress since it was bought two years ago. When she bought the dress she didn't know with who she could use it, or where. But now, just seemed perfect. It was enough beautiful and sexy.

By the time Dean arrive, Regina was already downstairs, checking the make-up in the mirror. She had left Henry earlier with Ruby so the only thing she had to worry was to impress Dean the best way.

* * *

"Do you want to get in?" Regina asked when he walked her to the door, back from the amazing dinner together. They exchanged a smile.

"I'd love to." Dean nodded. Their hands stood together, and Regina didn't let it go neither while she opened the front door. He gave a soft caress in her hand with his thumb as they got inside. She locked the door and turned to him, still smiling.

"I could pour us some wine if you want to." Regina offered, approaching him a bit closer. The tension between them just increased more and more, a tension that started in the restaurant as Regina rested her hand on his leg all night.

"Yes, sure." He agreed but none of them moved for a second. Regina stared his lips and he captured her eyes doing it, making him finally move and go closer to her. His lips pressed against hers slowly at first, taking a more deep level as Regina closed her eyes followed by Dean.

His free hand ran through her back bringing her body to hit his. Regina moaned softly to the close touch of their bodies, moving her hand to his neck, giving his nape a tender caress.

"Wine." She murmured breathless against his lips. He tried to protest kissing her again, making them take two steps together. Regina's back found a close wall and they kissed again before Dean's lips finally parting from hers, nodding to her request.

"Wine." He repeated. They both needed time to think and breath. It was going to happen that night, didn't matter what. The world could fall, but they'd do it. The two just needed some time to digest the idea that was _finally_ happening.

Walking calmly to the kitchen, with her fingers still tangled to Dean's, Regina grabbed a bottle of the best wine she had in the house. Their hands finally let go one of another to open the bottle. Dean stood behind Regina, with their bodies touching, to help her open the wine.

In normal circumstances she'd say he wasn't helping, having his body pressed against her back, his hips against her ass. It wasn't a help at all. But she just loved that closeness too much to say anything.

It was indeed hard to concentrate on the wine, and Dean noticed, chuckling softly. His hands topped hers, helping to open the bottle. His lips too busy on teasing her more, kissing her shoulder, her neck, biting her earlobe… Regina groaned again, letting go the wine and leaving the job to him, that managed skillfully to both open it and bit random spots in her neck.

Usually Regina would be the one on command. Usually she'd tease and play, and it had been a really long time that she wasn't teased and seduced like this. It felt amazing, a paradise. She remembered to only have those feelings with Daniel, which only made her be even more sure that he was her lover from the past.

When she noticed, coming back from her thoughts, she saw Dean had already served two glassed of wine for them and held one for her. She grabbed the glass with a smile.

"Thanks." The voice sounded a bit weak, and Dean knew it was because of all the teasing.

"Let's go to the living room." Dean suggested, in a whisper in her ear. The woman's brow eyes closed briefly, enjoying the shiver that ran through her spine when he did that, making her simply nod and open her eyes again.

Dean lead them to the couch, standing behind her and taking her steps all the way there, his free hand wrapped around her waist. There they parted, but sat side by side, it was actually with Regina almost on his lap. Instead her hand rested there, on his thigh, rubbing it slowly. It was her time to tease too.

"What are we?" Dean asked, looking fascinated at her.

"I don't know." Regina swallowed a bit hard. She knew. They were soul mates, true lovers. But she couldn't say that, she didn't want to scare him out. "What do you want us to be?"

"I want us to be together, that's all I know." His free hand caressed her arm softly. "I like you and I care about you. And I want people to know it. Your son, my siblings, and everyone." Suddenly his face was too close, because his nose nuzzled hers and she could see his blue eyes right in front of her. "You're the most amazing woman I ever met, and I want to be with you." Regina loved to be close to him, but now her heart beat so fast that she wasn't sure if it was good that he was that close. The beat of the heart was so wild that the woman was almost sure that he could hear it. "But if you don't want that…" he started, because of the lack of response, but she interrupted him. With a kiss.

Long and deep. "No." she said after their lips parted, seconds before kissing him again. "I want," she said in a breath, not opening her eyes and kissing him once more "you." She finished, giving Dean a fourth kiss. This was more intense than all the others before. Her tongue slid inside his mouth, wrapping with his intensely. "I want you. I want to be with you too." Regina said with no air and swollen lips. She felt like her eyes would tear up more and her love words could scape soon, so she shut herself kissing him again.

Dean was amazed. He felt so fully happy, so filled inside. Not like the emptiness her felt before with all women he had been with. Regina started different already, he knew she wasn't like the others.

As their lips parted for good, because now both needed air, he stroke her cheek with his thumb, smiling. They were together then, to everyone know but to themselves too. "To us." He said raising the wine glass to a toast.

"To us. Cheers." She touched her glass with his briefly and took a sip of the drink.

They drank looking at each other, never letting the tension fall apart. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, now bringing not only her face close but also her body, pressing the side of their chests together, as his hand massaged her waist curves gently.

As they were half way through the glasses, the tension was too big to be handled.

"Let's go upstairs. Now." Regina remanded in urge. But Dean did all very calmly, taking her glass from her and placing on the table together with his, going back his eyes to her and then finally picking her up in his arms. Theirs lips found each other again as each of Regina's legs wrapped around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. He didn't know where her bedroom was, but he was sure it was on the second floor, so he took the lead upstairs, carrying her, kissing her.

Regina's fingers found Dean's soft hair curls, caressing between them and down to his bare nape. They both groaned together, him for finding out he had no idea which room to get in that enormous corridor of door, and her for the bite she received in her lips of the man trying to send a message with no words that he needed her help there.

"Last door, main one." She said grinning, pecking his lips before she swallowed them again.

Dean had nodded and made his way to her room, pressing her against the closed door when had difficulties on opening it. When it was finally done, they were able to jump in to the bed. Dean didn't have the time to look around in the room, nor did he want to, as Regina held a grip of his body when he laid her on the bed. He was on her top, kissing her lips madly. By this time the hands were lost and moving everywhere from her sides, arms and thighs. Her skin was soft and the thought of being about to actually touch all her extension made his craving for her increase even more.

Regina took her time to run her pointer finger through his buttoned shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time, until the very end. Her hand spread on his abs tapping up as her lips let go off his. Her eyes got stuck on her own hand moving up, the same his eyes got stuck on hers. The woman's hand stopped on his chest, on his beating heart rested. She felt joy fulfill her as she felt that heartbeat.

For years, Regina never imagined she'd ever see that man again, when his heart had been ripped and crushed by her evil mother, she thought she wouldn't ever get hear and feel that. Obviously, for the many years that she kept his body under the spell that made him always with the view of his last breath, she lowered herself on his chest, looking at his gorgeous and peaceful dead features, but when the Doctor failed all her hopes circled the drain.

She had to give up on having his body a few years later, when Leopold found out about it. Regina remembered telling the guards to take him to somewhere safe, but keep him as he was, and that was probably when Rumpelstiltskin had stepped in as his "brother", at least she guessed. But none of it mattered right now. Just him.

Dean's lips found how delicious it was to nibble Regina's jaw, because she'd let a soft and sweet groan scape from those swollen lips. And he had been enjoying that sound _way too much_. But it wasn't a sin, was it? To like his _girlfriend_. Wow. Now that he thought about it, it felt so new although so damn fitting and perfect. Perfect just like her body.

Not wanting to wait any longer to find out what other magical secrets she kept, Dean's hand tapped her size, slightly pulling her up to discover where was the damn zipper of the dress. The thing went until the end of her back, and Dean didn't bother taking his time to pull all down as he glanced how the dress slowly untightened around her sculptured body. The couple exchanged a look before the man let her back rest again on the couch, moving his hands to her shoulders and pulling down her shoulders the black leather material. Regina gasped just by the slowly torture that he worked there, same as he did craving to see her.

When the dress revealed her breasts, he got amazed, breath taken. They were way better than he had imagined to be under those working shirts and dresses, and that leather one, that she whore. The perfect size of his hands, he found out letting the dress behind to touch them.

His hands were cold, Regina noticed when her breath disappeared too, feeling his palm topping and massaging her slightly hard nipples. It felt so good to feel that touch again. There were no doubts to her that he really was her Daniel. By the way her body shivered and trembled, feeling familiar with his touches was incredible. Only one man ever knew how to touch her and that man was Daniel, now Dean.

They didn't need words, they just needed that now, touches and looks. As the lover kept feeling the softness of her smooth breasts, the mayor took her time to ran a hand through his back, moving it inside his shirt, nailing the male skin sweetly. "Dean…" She let out a gasp, when he in a moment squeezed her nipples between his cold thumb and pointer. Regina could feel her mouth getting dry at the same time her center turned wet.

Finally, after putting her forces together, she managed to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor, getting a full view of his naked and large shoulders that seemed to want to involve her. Gently, the woman let her hands fall more down, to his hips, on the sides of his pants. Moving fingertips through its lapel, she found the belt, unlocking it skillfully. Dean chuckled.

"What?" She asked, her brown eyes finding his blue.

"You got a lot of practice there." Dean shook his head, smiling.

"Bothers you?" Although the question, she smiled.

"No." He was clearly lying, but he didn't want to show jealousy now. Especially jealousy that he didn't understand. And Regina got that, grinning and smashing their lips together.

Dean continued his thrilling way to move the dress down, revealing her waist, hips, thighs and finally throwing nowhere to be found. She was a minx, he decided to himself when he got a glance on the black underwear. "A tang." The two laughed with his words.

"You like?" Regina asked, biting the man's lower lip. He gave a shrug but nodded.

"Ask him." Both of their eyes fell down, to the volume on his pants. Regina smirked.

"Feel is better." She stated, pulling his hips down to hers, his hard member pressing against her wet center. Both lost air there, and too the chance to exchange a kiss. It was long and deep.

Regina took off his belt when his body slightly released the pressure on her top, throwing it away quick enough to start opening the pants, now releasing the pressure the had formed on his member.

Slowly her fingers tapped in the area until they gripped him on top of the cloth fabric. She was able to hear the groan in the middle of all that blurry view and thoughts going on in her head, being almost sure he whispered her name at some point of it all. Only making her continue the small massaged on his pulsing volume. His throat was dry and tight, as he felt her hand on him, making him lower his head, hiding it on her neck curve.

She took her time there, caressing, teasing. Until he made her stop. Not that he wasn't liking, but he wanted to explore too, to know her body better. Dean didn't tell her or held her hand, but when his wet lips topped her nipple, it got hard to think.

Gently, slowly, he kissed all the spots around her pinky areola, feeling as her nipple and skin got sensitive to his touch, making slow moans scape from her mouth. Her breasts were smooth, as he proved right not only working his mouth on it, but his hand on the free one. Massaging, enjoying every white curved inch.

His unstoppable hands thrilled the way down as his lips continued the party on her breasts, alternating nipples time to time. Regina felt her body burn like she was laying on a fireplace. His fingertips lighting it up, teasing the fire to grow. She felt soft shivers, trembling, running down her spine as the room started to feel too hot to handle. Her center was soaked, about to drip as she could swear. And she wanted him so bad that a fast pulsing could be felt there. And it only got worse.

Calmly Dean's fingers found her clitoris. The pantie still intruding his way to search on her. But even with it, he was able to feel the pulse of her heart there, as all her blood had moved down to her womanhood. A smirk. That wasn't the only thing that grew more on Dean, but had been the only one Regina was able to glance. And she smirked too, as she watched the man's body move down, bringing her panties down her body.

_Naked_. Both thought it at the same time. Her as she felt a cold wind run into the bedroom and reach her fully naked body; him as he took a few seconds to appreciate it all, every single curve and inch, and every perfect piece of bare and soft skin. Toes to hair. Hair to toes. She was perfect, he decided. Dean had seen other women naked, not many but he had. And _none_ were like her. None were Regina.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered when his body topped hers again, his lips finding hers.

Regina felt another trembling as she smiled weakly, the need of him making her crazy. It was hard to formulate a sentence, so she just kissed him, pulling the man down to a kiss. Calm, but deep.

She noticed he was also naked, although she wasn't sure the exact time he got free of the rest of his clothes. Now it didn't matter, because he was. And he hadn't changed a single inch. Regina never forgot the perfection of her lover's body. And Dean had all of it. There were no doubts that he was _him_.

"Dean…" Regina managed to whisper the correct name, although it wasn't correct and the emotions were too overwhelming now. "I need you." She groaned in a slightly craving pain. He was teasing, she concluded when she noticed a smirk on his face and the soft press of his tip on her pulsing center. "Dean!" Mad, she pulled his back down, in vain.

"What?" She heard the little chuckled, even if her eyes were closed she knew how close his face were. Dean pressed in a bit more, the top of his member caressing her entry. Her legs softly spreading to him, to have him on the middle of it.

"Ugh." Biting her own lips, the woman's hand moved to his hips, to pull him down. But he didn't move when she tried. He was in control. How long it had been? That someone was controlling her. Regina couldn't remember. Maybe because the last that came to memory was Daniel. He was the only one that could, that she wouldn't turn into an evil piece when he did it. And not only in bed. "I want you." She begged, finally. Opening her eyes, she found his. So blue, so intense.

Both managed to smile. And Dean was done with the teasing, for now. After all, she wasn't the only one pulsing and craving. If he wasn't good to control it, he could explode at any time.

Without hurry, Dean pushed himself inside her. "Look at me." He whispered, watching her eyes close as he done it. Regina opened her eyes again, nodding at him. Brown and blue met again. His hand tugged on the back of her knee, caressing the place and hooked her thigh up to his waist, making a better and easy entry.

Dean reached her end, her depth, watching her moan to it. Sounded like his name in his ears, but he wasn't quite sure. But it also didn't matter. They were in the middle of sex, or was it making love? He didn't know it now, didn't change the fact that words would be whispered. And many times not understood. He wasn't going to stich to that now, he had other priorities. Like her eyes.

The way they looked at each other was so deep and intense, that took him a few moments to adapt to it and receive all the feelings they were sharing on those seconds, moments.

Slowly he started moving on her top, his body pleasingly pressing hers, skin next to skin.

The calm peace that drove them started to get a rhythm, synchronized. Dean gave small pushes in and out, penetrating her, going on those steps repeatedly, and letting the heat of their moment proportionate a faster moving.

Regina couldn't believe that was actually happening. More than 28 years that she waited. She lived in two different worlds, two different lies, and she never thought that would ever happen again. But there they were. Together. And it felt so perfect, like the times that it happened before. She remembered clearly how their love would show, how it'd glow more when they made love, when they shared something so especial like that.

She never shared anything close to that with anyone, because making love was the maximum of her surrender state, and the woman never gave herself like this to anyone. She had sex, sometimes forced by a not wanted marriage, but never had been like that. Never had been like her sex with Daniel. Regina knew there, that moment, that Dean could be no one else but Daniel. And she also knew now that didn't matter what it cost her, she'd make him remember who he was. She'd make him remember who they were and what they had lived. Even if she had to risk everything for it, for him, she would.

After a few minutes, the couple had reached a fast rhythm, moving together between moans. The friction was too hard to handle their look together, so Regina had closed her eyes as her head softly tossed back. Dean looked up her head to the wall, his mind too blurry too even think.

It felt good, although weird. Sometimes he'd get different mental images. A stable. Regina and him making love in that place. Then back there in their room. He was having flashes. But they were so unclear and fast that he couldn't tell what reality was and what wasn't. So the man just let himself drown in the feelings, on her. Thrusting harder, deeper.

Holding onto her hips, his eyes moved back to her face, watching as she moaned his name, only stimulating him to move more, making him harder and closer to the edge at the same time.

At some point they had reached such a strong bound that the bodies started to feel like one. Every time his waist crushed against hers, as a deep thrust was made, their hearts beat together in the same rate, their breaths held at the same time and their eyes met in a prefect synchrony.

Her legs wrapped both around his waist now, making their connection the deepest. Also making easier for the hard movements Dean worked on her top, that grew faster with the seconds.

It lasted over an hour. Between kisses, bites, whispers, moans, scratches, cursing and murmurs of promises, they were finally close to an end. It was when Regina realized something missing. _The condom_. She swallowed hard finding his eyes and discovering it'd be too late to warn him of it. In the next second she felt his cum fill her inside, making all the tension formed on the previous second go away. Making her body relax above his as she had her orgasm right after him.

There were a few seconds of blurry and when all the dark view started to fade away, she saw him topping her body, grinning to the happiness of after sex. He grinned too, as she figured feeling the warm breath on her neck.

"You heavy." She commented laughing, after a few minutes of feeling the weight of his strong body left on hers.

"Sorry." Dean chuckled, finally moving off her and resting on her side. She didn't move to him, as he expected. So the man simply pulled his lover to his chest. Regina smiled with his gesture, curling against his chest.

"That was amazing." She mumbled with her lips on his chest, kissing it.

"You were." He corrected gladly, kissing her head. He never had such an amazing sex.

"You too." Smiling up at him, the woman moved a little to be able to peck his lips. "I'm tired though."

"Sleep." He said, but kissed her sweetly next.

"Don't leave me." Regina begged.

"I won't. I promise." Grinning, he waited her close her eyes and get comfortable, to kiss her head again and close his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
